


Desert Rose

by TheOddshipper



Series: The Desert [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Love Scene, Zelda Breath of The Wild post game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddshipper/pseuds/TheOddshipper
Summary: Urbosa wonders about Link's silence, she manages to do much more than just getting him to speak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited this fanfic a few times and did a few more thing recently, I am now working on little short stories that take place after the fanfic.
> 
> That all aside I started this fanfic because there is almost nothing about the Champions out there and I love Urbosa, she is great xD I wish they all got more screen time. Me and Revali will never get along but he started it and I will finish it >xD
> 
> Ahem...anyway I also only found one fanfic that shipped Link and Urbosa and it was painfully short and sort of sad. I couldn't even find a fanfic where they were friends and don't get me started on fanart -.-
> 
> Near the ending Link having a violin was inspired by a fanart I found on google: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F6a%2Fa7%2F6f%2F6aa76fec88d8251bafe8bd0c8824bcbe.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F311452130464972367%2F&docid=mgeU9obXIaGohM&tbnid=abeR24csvQLDQM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwik6I_ov4_UAhUE64MKHYhQCMMQMwhKKA8wDw..i&w=1000&h=1434&bih=649&biw=1366&q=breath%20of%20the%20wild%20Link&ved=0ahUKEwik6I_ov4_UAhUE64MKHYhQCMMQMwhKKA8wDw&iact=mrc&uact=8#h=1434&imgdii=-Q6jz6ZJ9nEL-M:&vet=10ahUKEwik6I_ov4_UAhUE64MKHYhQCMMQMwhKKA8wDw..i&w=1000
> 
> I described Urbosa and Link the best I could and wow did that take up a lot of space so only they get described, you wanna see more description? Hahahahahaha! No -.- that wasn't easy to write dang it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the fanfic heck I know you do with all the kudos and hits this thing has xD Please forgive typos or point them out.

Urbosa was worried about Zelda’s knight. The two had finally started getting along but something seemed to have changed more than that. When Zelda spoke to him now and he didn’t respond it didn’t bother her, she merely would watch his face then continue as though he had answered.  

 

At first Urbosa thought he was mute but she had heard him talking with Zelda once when they thought they were alone. So why did he never speak around others? Was he shy? No, he had no problems with crowds or approaching vendors or merchants.

 

Zelda was in the town sleeping at the inn, her knight Link had gone off on his own. Urbosa knew he could take care of himself but she was still concerned so she set out to find him.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

The gerudo woman found Link was at Kara Kara Bazaar sitting near the water with his feet resting in it. He was rather short but all gerudo were taller than hylians, the voes and the vais. His straw blond hair was long for a hylian vow, most kept it short but his when he let it out of the blue hairband reached just a touch past his shoulders. He had light blue earrings on his pointed ears that were only just visible due to his hair nearly hiding them. His eyes were light blue, almost seeming to piece what ever he was looking at, it was an odd feeling to have when he gazed at someone.

 

His Champion tunic was light blue with white designs on the chest, along the the wide collar, the short sleeves and the hem of the tunic. He wore a white long sleeved shirt under it, the only color was some red rectangles and green circles that followed a straight pattern across his collarbone and a few green stripes just under the red and green above. 

 

His gauntlets were a light tan and had red and green designs that looked to be gerudo styled. His fingerless gloves were a dark brown. He had several belts on, a couple were used to hold the Master Sword and its sheath, the other two kept the tunic on and held his packs. He wore average everyday white hylian pants and dark brown boots.

 

Well he wasn’t wearing the boots they were a few feet away. The Master Sword as always at his back...did he ever take it off? He looked so relaxed, at peace sitting there, he was showing an expression something she never saw him do before.

 

“May I join you?” Urbosa asked him.

 

The hylian looked up hearing the strong yet gentle female voice. The Gerudo Champion Urbosa who was also the Gerudo Chieftess. Like most gerudo Urbosa had red hair, it was very long reaching several inches past her hips, her hair was kept out of her way with a hair band accessory, it was gold and green, she also had a solid thin piece of gold in a lower part of her hair that kept it from swinging wildly. Her eyes were emerald green and her skin was tanned. 

 

Most gerudo had dark skin from birth or were born pale and gained a tan due to the constant sun of the desert. Her lips were painted blue as most gerudos and she wore a crimson eye shadow. Also like most gerudo she had one heck of a figure and was incredibly slender but muscular. Link however didn’t tend to let his gaze stray far from any woman’s eyes for too long but he did notice a woman’s figure.

 

Unlike most of the desert dwelling gerudo Urbosa wore a simple small top that covered only her chest, it was framed and decorated in gold and held a single ruby, the fabric was thin and colored in a dark red, white, two shades of blue and green. She wore the common jewelry type, earrings, a thick pure gold choker and golden bands on her wrists. The circlet she had however wasn’t seen on a lot of gerudo, it was fairly thin and had a ruby embedded in it on the single part that hung. Her earrings were also different, they were very large, a hanging crimson half moon encased in gold.

 

She had something like shoulder plates on her upper arms, the main piece of course was made of gold, the fabric was colored mainly green with white, dark red, blue and black designs. 

 

The biggest difference in Urbosa’s look and clothing was her skirt. Link wasn’t certain if the gold decorated part with red, yellow and green decorated sash were part of the skirt or if they held the skirt in place. He was leaning toward them holding the skirt up and in place, he guessed the circular gold part resting at her right hip that had the gerudo symbol on it was what held it all together. Under the gold and red symbol was fabric formed into a fan like shape, red blue were the color decorations. Golden rings hung from the sash a little dot of red near the top of the rings, said rings went all around the skirt. The skirt was a light blue and had small golden designs on it and a golden camel which represented the Divine Beast she controlled. Under the fan shaped fabric there was a wife opening in Urbosa’s skirt, likely there so she could move easier.

 

Urbosa’s high heels were mainly green in color but had gold designs and a little wing hanging off to the side designed in gold and green like the rest of her heels.

 

Most gerudo wore more simple clothing, they still had all the gold jewelry and gems but they wore bedlah pants and less complicated jewelry. If you were to compare her to the other gerudo for what she had in common it would of course be they were all very tall, muscular, many had tanned or dark skin, all had emerald eyes and red or pink hair.

 

Urbosa had to keep from frowning when he looked at her, his expression was blank again. He gave her a single nod as always communicating without words that she knew he could use.

 

She sat cross legged beside the young man and decided to cut to the chase. “Why do you not speak?” She asked him gently knowing harshness would get her nowhere. He reacted to kindness more than anything harsh...it was like he was used to being treated badly.

 

Link blinked at her blankly and of course didn’t reply.

 

Urbosa sighed. “I know you can speak, I heard you talking with Princess Zelda once.” No reaction, she had been hoping for surprise or shock there. “Come to think of it...I met you when you were younger as well.” She mused glancing at him from the corner of her eye, still nothing. 

 

“You were with your father, he had been sent to talk with our guards requesting some training help for the spearmen in Hyrule as their skills were a touch lacking. You were only five but he had such an interest in our weapons I thought it was cute.” She smiled softly at the memory. “You saw my blade and shield and came over to me wanting a closer look. I didn’t deny you, you were cute after all.” He still was but his cute appeal had faded slightly into a handsome young man.

 

“You did surprise me when you said I had pretty eyes. Adult voes can’t keep their eyes on my face and the children? They focus on my height and weapons. But you, you liked my eyes.” Urbosa cheered mentally when she saw red dusting over his cheeks, he turned his head away from her likely to regain control, she wasn’t having that. 

 

She shifted so she was on her knees and took a gentle hold of his chin turning his still lightly flushed face back to her. “Why do you do this? Not speak? Hide how you feel?” She didn’t understand it, it bothered her that he felt the need to do it.

 

He shook his head getting free of her hold and hunched over avoiding looking at her. Urbosa wasn’t about to give up she’d just have to try something else. What that something would be she had no idea. She was surprised when she heard his rough halting voice. “If I say something wrong...speak improperly it would reflect badly on the princess. She’s going through enough as it is, she doesn’t need me to make matters worse.” Urbosa hadn’t expected that as an answer but it made a lot of sense.

 

“Surely the princess could help you speak the way nobles and royals would expect.” She said giving him a close look. He frowned at her and sighed. “I’m always being watched, weaknesses, a screw up who knows.” He shrugged trying to come across as uncaring. “It’s easier to shut down.”

 

Now that was just awful, he didn’t need to lock down right now though. “No one but me is here Link, I’m not looking to bring you or Zelda down.” She said with a gentle reassuring smile. He looked at her keeping himself blank for another moment before, to her shock he crumpled.

 

His shoulders slumped and his head fell forward so she couldn’t see his face, his hands gripped his slacked shoulders and he shook ever so slightly. “...I didn’t ask for this...I can use any weapon put in my hands, I was always messing with them as a kid and never forgot the feeling. My father has always pushed me to work harder...I got tired of it one day and took off, I got lost and...by chance found this sword.” He bopped his head back against the hilt of the sword. “I go back and...the rest is history…” He muttered in a broken voice.

 

The tall gerudo woman wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her side as he cried silently. “Just let go Link, I won’t be saying a word to anyone. If you ever need a release in any way I will help you. Be it to cry or to burn off anger and frustration.” He turned toward her, his forehead on her collarbone, hands covering his face as he cried. How he could be so blank all the time without snapping was beyond Urbosa but now that she knew she could help him. 

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

“Maybe you should just cut it.” Revali snapped. The rito didn’t like Link, the young man didn’t care to be honest, so long as they could at least work together nothing else mattered. The rito always had some reason to snap at him and right now it was his hair. 

 

Link didn’t like leaving his hair in a ponytail when he slept so he undid it, he always had one heck of a time tying it up again. He twitched when two hands pushed his away then a brush began to slowly work through his hair.

 

“If you need help just ask.” Urbosa said as she carefully worked out the minor tangles in his hair so it could be put up easier. “Revali, we may be in a hurry but last I checked you were the last to wake up.” She said with a smile. 

 

The rito puffed up angrily and took to the sky so as not to deal with them. Urbosa shook her head as she finished brushing out his hair. “Your hair is very soft and silky.” Urbosa said starting to gather it up making sure the hair band was ready.

 

Zelda smiled and spoke for him. “He and I use the same type of shampoo, the smell is just different.”

 

“Ah hah.” Urbosa wound the hair band a final time and gave the ponytail a light tug to ensure it was secure and wouldn’t come undone easily. “There, all set.” Link lifted a hand to the ponytail and looked back at her giving her a nod of thanks expression blank as always.

 

Once they were all walking Zelda in the lead looking over the Sheikah Slate, Daruk at her side, Mipha walking slightly ahead on her other side and Link behind her with Urbosa behind him. 

 

A tanned arm snuck around Link’s shoulder going across his chest and pulling him back a bit. He felt heat lift to his face when he heard her inhale. “Hmm the scent is different...I think I like yours better.” She removed her arm and picked up pace to walk beside Link rather proud she’d made him flush.

 

She wouldn’t deny she was interested in him, he may be young but he was a good voe. So much was on him but he kept the strength to keep going much like princess Zelda. He was lovely to look upon was well, she had more interest in personality but she didn’t know him very well yet. She did know he was kind, he never gave up, he was always willing to help others and of course very strong and brave. Perhaps...he was the voe for her.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

“Link?” Mipha called as she looked around. “Where did you go?” Link wasn’t with them anymore. They all stopped beginning to backtrack to find Link. 

 

Urbosa scanned the ground as she walked. He never left the group without letting someone know, he either hadn’t had time to nudge someone or something had happened. Urbosa came to a stop near the cliff edge. She could see a boot print, it appeared to have slid off the edge. Getting a closer look she could see dirt falling, a piece had broken off.

 

Link had fallen off the cliff. There wasn’t any time for her to call the others, there was no telling how far he fell or where he had landed. She had a feeling she shouldn’t move too far from him and had ignored it now look what happened! She was a fool!

 

The gerudo woman stabbed her sword into the dirt and rock cliff side to help her make her way down. There was a few small little places that he could have fallen on, it was hard to tell as there were trees and bushes around. 

 

She had just landed on one of dirt and rock platforms when she heard the clatter of steel. Urbosa turned to it seeing the Master Sword waving slightly off to left of where she stood. She darted over and looked down finding Link trying to get up.

 

“Take my hand.” Link lifted his head at her voice. There was a nasty cut on his temple and a bruise on his left cheek. He gave her a desperate look. “I broke my right hand in the fall...if I let go I’ll go down again.” He said quickly. Looking now she could see his grip wasn’t as tight on the right hand.

 

“Jump then, I can catch you trust me.” Urbosa wasn’t surprised when he did just as she said, she caught him easily and got him safely up on the platform. If he didn’t trust her he never would have spoken to her, she knew that.

 

Link grave a pained groan, right hand over his chest trying to straighten his fingers.

 

“No, don’t.” Urbosa stopped him quickly. “Wait until we get back up there to do that, you can get something for the pain then and get it splinted and wrapped.”

 

Link pushed his head back to look at where he had fallen from frowning. “I had a hard time getting here how am I getting up there?”

 

The gerudo woman lifted him into a sitting position to slide the Master Sword into its sheath on his back then turned around and crouched next to him. “I can carry you up, your small so you won’t be a trouble.” Link didn’t have a better idea so he wrapped his arms around her neck as she stood he hugged her hips with his legs so he wouldn’t choke her. “Alright up we go.” Link hadn’t known Urbosa could climb, but then she was also using her sword while normally when he wasn’t hurt he didn’t use anything.

 

Once they were up Urbosa called to others. Mipha set to work on healing Link, she did put a few splints on and wrap up his hand. She wanted to give him a good look over but they needed to keep moving so she couldn’t do more at the moment.

 

“What happened little guy?” The large goron asked Link as he stood up a little shaky.

 

Link pointed to the spot on the cliff side that had given away under him causing him to fall. He’d been so shocked he hadn’t been able to scream. 

 

Zelda took his uninjured hand and said, “No more walking near the edge...for anyone.” She took the lead again not letting go of Link’s hand. Urbosa could see him trying to slip his hand free but Zelda wasn’t letting him go. His shoulders moved a bit showing a sigh that he didn’t let out and just let Zelda lead him. It wasn’t worth a fight and he had no energy left after struggling to climb the cliff.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

“Any chance after this is over I could convince you to stick around to cook for me?” Urbosa asked Link as she sat next to him a by the stream they had set camp at. Even with a broken hand Link had made dinner, Urbosa couldn’t remember having more delicious meal in her life. Zelda said it was called Salmon Meuniere, where Link had gotten the salmon no one knew but had been too busy enjoying the food to really care.

 

The hylian gave her a smile then turned his gaze back to the dishes he was cleaning off in the water. “I doubt you could talk Zelda or her father into it, I don’t think my knighthood will end once Ganon is gone.” His voice had a sad tone to it. Of course he knew he could just quit, that would ruin his standing of course in turn making getting a job hard. He had plans though and every intention of going through with them.

 

He looked up noticing Urbosa giving him a look and huffed. “Why can you tell something is wrong? Zelda didn’t figure me out as fast as you.”

 

The gerudo woman smirked at him. “I’ve always watched you Link, I watched all the others as well but you drew my attention the most. After seeing you without that blank mask for the first time I was able to start reading you. I have to say you are very good at hiding your thoughts and feelings...it isn’t healthy to do.”

 

Link frowned and opened his mouth to reply only for her to shush him and place a finger to his lips. “I know why you do it Link and it makes me angry on your behalf just like I do with Zelda. The two of you don’t deserve what you go through.” She said this softly, gently stroking his bangs away from his blue eyes. “Remember if you need to let go I will be here.”

 

Link blinked at her wondering why she had gotten so touchy feely. Sure he had trusted her enough to talk...did she feel that honored? She didn’t need to, he really wasn’t that special- “Ow…” He protested in surprise when he felt his ear getting pinched and tugged slightly. He gave Urbosa a glare and lifted a brow in question.

 

“I got better at reading you, nothing good was going on up here.” She shook his ear a little earning a wince. “I won’t have you thinking little or ill of yourself, understand?”

 

“Yes.” Link rubbed his ear when she let go and vowed never to let her near his head again.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Zelda gave Link an apologetic look as she entered Gerudo Town. Voes, aka males were not allowed, it was law. Link didn’t have a big problem with it really, there was plenty of guards around and all the gerudo knew a bit about fighting so Zelda would be safe.

 

It had been a month since this had all started, the beasts were under the careful control of their pilots and Zelda...she was still trying to get her powers to activate.

 

Link sighed as he walked a bit away from the town starting to head for Kara Kara Bazaar, Zelda knew he liked it there. Once she finished her business she’d get a Sand Seal and come after him when it was time to go. 

 

He didn’t like walking in sand, it slowed him down which wasn’t good at the moment as it was getting dark out, he could handle the heat okay, he had water but the cold? He only had his champion tunic, everyday normal hylian pants and boots. He would not handle the cold well.

 

Sometimes the no voes law was really annoying.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

“So,” Link gave a huff looking over to the voice coming from his right, there was Urbosa grinning at him. “Zelda told me you can play the violin.”

 

He blinked confused. ‘The hell?...’ “How did you two talk about that?” He asked not voicing his thoughts knowing it wouldn’t be appreciated. 

 

Urbosa shrugged. “It just came up, I’m not one to doubt her word but can you?” She asked coming closer, leaning a good deal into his personal space, he had gotten used to that.

 

“...You want me to play don’t you?” He questioned crossing his arms over his chest looking up at her.

 

She had a teasing smile on her lips as she said, “If you don’t mind.”

 

Yeah sure...she’d just bug him until he caved. She was the only one who could do that. Link sighed and reached into his pack pulling out the simple brown violin. 

 

“How does that work?” Urbosa asked him looking at his pack in confusion. 

 

“It’s some kind of magic, no matter what you put in it, it’ll never get heavy and no matter how big or how small it’ll fit in the pack.” He explained examining the bow making sure it was okay, he checked the violin strings as well. “I don’t know how it was made though or what makes it work.”

 

“Pity, that is rather useful.” She watched him check over his violin then set it under his chin and place the bow. Urbosa was pleased when he started to play allowing his eyes to close...she noticed he was playing a song often heard in the town. 

 

It gave her an idea, she had been wondering how to approach him in a romantic fashion, she knew hylians did things differently than gerudo but Link had often said he liked her people. He loved their coloring, he was interested in their culture and he had said he thought all gerudos looked either really cool or pretty. Urbosa wondered which she was but for now, she danced.

 

Hearing the shifting sands caused Link to open his eyes, he almost dropped the violin in shock seeing how Urbosa was dancing. He’d heard of the dance, he knew what she was doing. He wasn’t sure how to respond at first, he decided on playing a little faster.

 

Urbosa smiled knowing that he had noticed her dance when the song picked up pace encouraging her to move faster. He was watching her now very closely...his eyes were on her face, if they moved down they didn’t linger. 

 

This was something else about him she liked, his eyes were always on her face never lower. She had yet to meet any hylian voe that kept their gaze on her face. She wanted him very badly, if her people knew about him they’d fall over themselves to get his attention and she didn’t want that.

 

Finally after several long minutes Link stopped, Urbosa did as well. They looked at each other for a moment then Link spoke. “...Did you mean that?”

 

He knew what the dance meant it seemed...she didn’t think he knew the last bit but that was fine. She was impressed enough he knew the dance. “I did.” He clutched the violin to his chest as she neared him. “Calm down,” Urbosa whispered gently as she got close to him. “I won’t bite...unless you want me too~♥” The violin and bow hit the sand as Link’s grip on them slacked.

 

Link found himself pressed against her body his arms trapped between them. She circled an arm around his back drawing him closer, her other hand knotted into his hair angling his head up for a kiss he was currently drowning in. He had never been kissed before, did it always feel like you were on fire? Did everyone start to feel pleasantly numb and relaxed? Link gasped softly when she drew back, red dusting his cheeks.

 

“Breath through your nose.” Urbosa told him as she claimed his lips again this time with more passion. Link gave a muffled whimper at the heat of the kiss, he worked his arms out from between them and wound them around her neck. Despite breathing through his nose during the kiss he ended up panting when her lips parted from his and trailed down his jawline. 

 

He squirmed a bit and tilted his head back as her lips moved from his jaw to his neck down the right side. He made soft little muffled sounds through his locked teeth feeling her kiss, nip and suck at places. 

 

“Ah!” His eyes shut tightly, he jerked and let out a sharp gasp when she sucked a spot just below his ear. She continued at the spot drawing more sounds out of him. Link clung to her tighter, all the sounds he made were music to her ears. He was very sensitive, not just his neck but his whole body. His was still young so it was expected.

 

Before he could get too worked up she stopped pressing her forehead against his gazing at his lightly flushed face. “I’d love to take you further but I’d rather have you on a bed.” He flushed a little darker and ducked his head. How cute~♥

 

Urbosa placed her nose in his hair inhaling deeply. “You have a wonderful natural scent.” She moved back to look at him pleased to see a few marks on his neck, she wondered how he would cover them. “You remind me of a desert rose, beautiful but dangerous.”

 

“...I could say the same to you.” He replied when he gained enough air to do so.

 

In the morning the marks on Link’s neck were nowhere to be seen, Urbosa was a little disappointed he managed to hide them so well. He did catch her eyes and tapped his neck silently telling her they were still there. Zelda hadn’t noticed. Link didn’t want her to know, he hadn’t said why and Urbosa hadn’t pushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I've gone through and edited and goodness knows touched up all the chapters, I'm thinking I've fixed all the little mistakes and made things make more sense but I'm certain there are still things here and there I have missed. If anyone spots anything please point it out to me so it can be fixed.
> 
> You only hear about Link's family once in the whole game leaving a lot of things unsaid. Gotta hate when they don't give you much to work with, I know I don't like it.
> 
> People seem to like making his father a jerk so Imma go with the flow cuz I'm a lazy thing xD
> 
> Oh and I hate Sand Seals xD I have the most hard time in the world controlling the things poor Link xD
> 
> If this chapter seems shorter than the first one that would be because it is, chapter 1 had at least 9 pages to it this chapter only has 6.

“Link are you okay?” Zelda asked her knight looking at him worried. 

 

They had been making their way out of the desert by using Sand Seals...Link didn’t like using them, he had a hard time controlling them. After this she doubted he’d ever get on one again.

 

Link had tried to make a turn only to fail and hit the side of the mountain they had been going around. Normally the rope of the Sand Seal just flung from his grip but this time he had ended up smacking into the mountain with the seal. He hadn’t gotten back up when he fell.

 

“...I don’t think I’m going to be walking.” He managed through locked teeth. His left leg broken and right ankle likely sprained...his legs did hurt more than that...had he strained the muscles when he tried to avoid hitting the wall? He hoped not. 

 

“Lemme see the slate.” Zelda held it out to him. Looking at it a moment he knew where they were, he didn’t remember the name of the place but they weren’t too far from the ice storage. “Zelda, you need to go back and find Urbosa, tell her what happened-”

 

“I can’t just leave you here!” She cried gripping the slate tightly. “It’s too hot today and there are monsters around!-”

 

“Which is why you are going to get help!” He said sharply. He hated talking to her like this but sometimes she didn’t listen. “I can still use my sword, I can’t keep myself safe while protecting you at the same time. Go back and get help.”

 

Zelda sighed and gave him a helpless look. “You can’t just lay there though…”

 

“I won’t,” The Hylian Champion said with a shake of his head. “there’s a building not to far from here. Urbosa will know where to go if you tell her I went to get ice.” He explained and he rolled over onto his stomach to start crawling.

 

“Okay, I’ll be back soon!” The princess called to him as she ran to her Sand Seal and began to head back to the town.

 

Link gave an annoyed sigh as he stared at the sand below him. This had to be some of his worst luck so far. He knew the general area the building was at but from where he was...what had Urbosa said?

 

‘Look here,’ He remembered her pointing to a spot on the slate’s map. ‘Just past these ruins is the Northern Icehouse, it’s where we store our ice. Since I know how well you can use a Sand Seal,’ She hadn’t even tried to keep from grinning as she said that. ‘and you two plan to leave soon just head north west a ways from the stable and you should be able to get there.’

 

Link made a face wondering if she had known he would crash, nice that she thought so highly of him. He groaned then turned his body a bit and started to carefully pull himself along the sand, this was going to take a while.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

“You’re enjoying this.” Link grumbled as he rested against Urbosa’s side on the balcony of the beast.

 

Urbosa smiled down at him wrapping an arm around his thin shoulders drawing him closer so he wouldn’t get cold. “I won’t deny I’m happy to have you here with me.” 

 

“...That isn’t what I meant and you know it.” Even with a broken leg and sprained ankle he still couldn’t go into the town. Urbosa had offered to take him up the beast and make sure he healed there, he had protested until she proved she knew some healing. Turned out he hadn’t just broken something and got a sprain, the muscles in his legs were worn out, it was no wonder he couldn’t walk.

 

“I am not happy you got hurt, I am happy you are still here. It’s rather hard to get a relationship moving forward when we can’t spend time together.” She rested her cheek on top of his head perfectly content. He didn’t answer her his face going blank.

 

“Link?” She drew him slightly closer wondering what he was thinking about to close off.

 

He sniffed suddenly and looked off into the desert seeing rain. “...It’s raining.” There was childish joy in his voice that Urbosa hadn’t heard before.

 

“You like the rain?” She asked enjoying the sight of his eyes lighting up.

 

He nodded vigorously. “I like the smell, it’s different here in the desert but it still smells nice.” He sniffed the air more shutting his eyes. Urbosa liked rain as well, it didn’t happen often in the desert when it did it was greatly appreciated by all.

 

“What makes you love it so? Other than the smell.” She asked truly curious.

 

Link glanced at her then said, “My mom...used to tell me that water symbolized life as did grass and trees. Her favorite colors were blue and green because she believed that. I’m more than inclined to agree with her. Wherever water is you see plant life, even down at Kara Kara Bazaar there’s trees and such.” He explained as he relaxed against her side.

 

Urbosa had to agree with both him and his mother, water meant life as did greenery. “She sounds like a smart woman your mother.”

 

“She was...I prefer calling her mom it has more feeling behind it.” He frowned and sniffed the air again. Did he smell caramel?

 

“I had an interesting conversation with Zelda while we went to get you earlier.” Urbosa said as she playfully waved a small bag of soft caramel candies in front of Link’s face. “She told me you love caramel and would do just about anything to get it.”

 

First the violin now this? “You two have got to stop talking about me.” Link hissed as he turned and tried to get the bag, Urbosa lifted it out of his reach grinning. “She was right then? You’d do anything?”

 

“No.” He said quickly not wanting to know what she’d have him do. “I have limits.”

 

Urbosa lifted a brow at him giving him a none too innocent smirk. “Just what are you thinking now, hm?”

 

Link swallowed hard but didn’t draw back, he did surprise her however by sitting up on his knees and boosting himself up a little with her shoulder. Urbosa now only had the bag just out of reach. Link realized this might not have been his best idea considering their faces were now level. 

 

Urbosa looked incredibly amused. “Trying awfully hard to get some candy…” Link scowled at her when she laughed. “I wouldn’t have to try so hard if you weren’t teasing me.” He replied once more reaching for the bag and again failing to snatch it.

 

“What are you limits?” The Gerudo Champion asked in a sing song voice.

 

Link groaned and dropped slightly giving up on getting the bag, he remained on his knees so they were still level. “You aren’t getting in my pants without taking me on a few dates and we talk more.” He said this as he looked her in the eye, blue meeting green. “I am not easy, just because I’m young doesn’t mean I let my body rule me.”

 

Urbosa lowered the bag letting him have it. “If I came across as only being after your body I apologize.” She said softly when he accepted the bag from her. “While you are pleasing to look at,” She gently brushed his bangs away from his eyes and stroked his cheek. “I have never merely looked at your face and body.”

 

Link gripped the bag tightly feeling bad for saying what he had. He turned his head away from her shame clawing at him, of all the times for him to think about the rumors he heard of the gerudo at the castle! He jumped as Urbosa took a gentle hold of his chin and turned his face back toward hers.

 

“While yes, I have looked you over I have also looked deeper when I can. You are a very kind young man, compassionate, soft, gentle and sensitive. You are very honest when you feel safe to be, you help every person you come across and you are loyal. Shall I keep going?” She asked him notching her head to the side a little. 

 

Link could only blink at her in shock. “Hm, hm...You are worthy of being Champion, I’ve seen you fight before and I have to say I’d love to spar sometime.” She smiled as he drew a little closer color lifting to his face. Did no one ever compliment him? 

 

“In fact your skill with all weapons is most impressive, the two things I most...love about you would have to be how strong and brave you are and lastly,” Her eyes flicked to the Master Sword leaning against the wall beside them. “That blade yielding to you...it shows you are the hero...ah there is the modesty I’ve come to know.” Urbosa said with a gentle laugh. He had ducked his head and shook it when she called him hero.

 

“I’m no hero, I’ve never done anything heroic...and brave? I’m too afraid to speak!” He cried. He could see faults with everything she had said, she was wrong about some things, he knew she was.

 

This was something Urbosa had yet to see, his lack of self worth. Zelda had expressed concern over that part of him once but hadn’t gone into it much. 

 

Urbosa didn’t wish to hear him put himself down as she knew it was coming, he gasped softly when she tugged him onto her lap and held him there making sure she had his attention when she said “You are everything I said you are. It’s a shame you cannot see it as I do but it’s to be expected from one who never gets compliments.” Why wouldn’t he? Link had skill, watch him train a little and you could see it easily. His father had to have at least told him he did well, he had to have. “Did your father never sing praises for you? I know he was a knight.” She wished to take the question back when Link crumpled.

 

“...No...he never did…” Link whispered brokenly. “nothing was ever good enough, I was never good enough. He had all these grand plans for me and I just never seemed to match up with what he wanted.” His eyes shut in pain at a memory. “When I became Zelda’s knight I was hoping...maybe he’d finally say I did good…”

 

Urbosa feared the answer she’d get but she asked nonetheless. “What did he say to you?”

 

Link’s head lowered touching her collarbone he shook a little as he tried to keep from crying. “He said, “Make sure you don’t muck up Link, this will get you to higher places.” How is being appointed her knight not enough?!” He cried. “I just gave up after that, I just couldn’t please him...I stopped calling him dad and he didn’t even care!” 

 

Urbosa found herself struggling to control her fury as she hugged him. What kind of parent did that to their child?! “Where was your mom in all this?” She asked him rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

 

“She got sick when I was 10...she’s been gone for years...thinking about it now, after she died father got colder.” He mused as he gained control over himself.

 

“Don’t...don’t hold back your tears.” Urbosa said resting her head on top of his feeling his arms go around her neck. “We’re alone, you can do and say what you wish.”

 

“...I do want to get to know you better. I may be able to control myself but I really like you.” He whispered burying his face in her shoulder.

 

“We’ll just have to find time to go out together then won’t we?” She said petting his hair. Urbosa wouldn’t try anything until he gave the okay, his emotions were already a mess she didn’t need to make it worse. “Everything will be alright,” She kissed the top of his head lightly earning a cuddle that made her smile. “My pretty desert rose.” 

 

She began to hum wanting him to sleep as he had to be tired from his long day, he also needed rest to heal. It didn’t take long for him to drift off. Urbosa changed his position a bit so he’d be comfortable. She had him sitting on her thigh, his body rested against hers with his legs between her own.

 

Looking down at his peaceful sleeping face she hoped Calamity Ganon would be dealt with quickly so they could all get on with their lives. She didn’t want to wait until after it was over to take Link out...she’d just have to go with him and Zelda when they left.

A week later

Zelda had been more than happy with Urbosa coming with them. They had taken a trip to the rito village to see how Revali was doing with his beast, he wasn’t having any trouble but when they left Link’s blankness was on full force. 

 

Zelda must have gotten it out of him at some point as he had calmed slightly. Urbosa however had half a mind to go to the village and beat the bird senseless when Zelda told her what happened. Link got enough crap from his father and was under enough stress with hiding his thoughts and feelings. Revali didn’t need to make matters worse.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

“Ah, ah let me.” Urbosa waved Link away from the camp fire as he had been about to start dinner. “You always cook, go sit with the princess.” Said princess grinned from her spot on the log, she often tried to get Link to take a break and failed she doubted Urbosa could manage it.

 

Link stared up at her wondering what she was up to, she never offered to cook before. Seeing the question in his eyes the tall gerudo woman whispered, “Let me woo you please.” Her words got a shocked blink that was quickly covered up by him rubbing his eyes and making his way over to a stunned Zelda. Urbosa grinned in victory.

 

The two were only alone once Zelda went to sleep and Link was cleaning their dishes using boiled lake water.

 

“I really don’t know how you can remain so controlled.” Urbosa commented as Link dried a few plates.

 

The hylian snorted. “Says the woman who almost lost it hearing about my father.” He replied as he began to wash the silverware. 

 

Her emerald eyes glittered in amusement. “Noticed that did you?” She smiled at him impressed with him as she often was.

 

Link nodded drying a few more dishes keeping the bag close so he could put them away when he was done. “I’ve been hiding things for a little longer than you, I think I know the signs.” He hummed in thought giving her a side glance. “If you want to hear about a bad father though I think Zelda’s dad topped mine.”

 

Urbosa’s eyes narrowed. “What happened?”

 

“He scolded her for not trying hard enough to activate her powers and focusing more on the guardians.” Link snorted as he put the dishes in the bag now that they were clean and dry. He sat on the grass leaning back on his arms looking at the night sky. “If you think I was in control when dealing with Revali you should have been there to see me struggle not to snap at the man.”

 

Urbosa let out a soft breath smiling gently. “I imagine if you had lost control that wouldn’t have gone over well.”

 

“Huh...no way it would have.” He plopped back fully on the grass and turned his head to her. “Would you have been able to hold your tongue?”

 

“With no small effort yes.” She replied a touch of anger in her tone. She really didn’t like what Link and Zelda went through.

 

Link nodded gazing up at the sky knowing her anger wasn’t directed at him. “You know the best way to encourage someone to keep trying isn’t lecturing them or scolding them, it’s telling them they can do it and supporting them. My mom always did that for me no matter what I was trying to do, she knew it was important to me so she encouraged me.” He frowned deeply. “I suppose though...I’m not royal or noble so my parents were always free to love me and show it no matter what.”

 

“Having a rank and title does mean acting accordingly.” Urbosa said with no small annoyance.

 

Link nodded folding his arms under his head. “I’ll never be suited for that kind of thing, I hate having to hide already. I look forward to when this all over and I can be who I want to be...I’d have to leave Zelda’s side for that but I think she already knows I don’t plan to stick around once this is over.”

 

“What are your plans?” The gerudo woman asked him as she moved to sit near him.

 

His eyes flicked up to her his head leaning back in the grass to see her. “I want to cook.” He turned his gaze back to the sky. “I can cook most anything I’ve seen the recipe of once, I can even eat something and tell you what was in it. I’d get a reputation started at the castle then begin to wander, I like to travel and use only the most fresh ingredients. See new things, meet new people…” He paused looking back to Urbosa. “If things work between us...would you come with me?”

 

She bent down to kiss his forehead and whispered, “Of course.” He smiled at her then smoothed his face out and sat up. They had to head back to Zelda now, he didn’t like leaving her alone for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter like all the others has been fixed up.
> 
> Found a fanfic on FF.Net where Link deals with a jerk that jealous he got to be Zelda's guard. It seemed fitting to me so I must do it as well xD
> 
> All those foods listed except for the desserts are all foods you can make in game, I picked them because they look good and are helpful in some way.
> 
> I do ship Link and Zelda depending on the game anyway, sometimes I just don't see them working very well is all but hey that is just me. I still like finding fanfics for them though even if I don't shop that era's Link and Zelda. I like a good story line.
> 
> Now my friend and I are doing a fanfic together and it'll be shipping Link and Zelda, my doesn't have an account here they will post to their DA and FF.Net while I pose here, it's what we agreed on.
> 
> I can see Link and Zelda together in Breath of The Wild want to know why? Because the game makes it more than clear Zelda has feelings for him, take getting the Master Sword it doesn't say it as clearly there but the idea touches your mind. Now if you get all 120 shrines and get Kass to go home you can find out that Zelda does have feelings for Link, if you haven't talked to Kass at the Rito Village I won't tell you what he says find out on your own I don't always hand out spoilers like candy just ask my editor xD

Hyrule Castle Town was very active, someone was always doing something. There was a lot of people and shops. Zelda stopped at a few to ask how things were and even bought something now and then.

 

“I’m going to go up to the castle and gather supplies needed, I also need to pick up a few things. You two can stay here.” Zelda said just before she headed off. If she could she avoided having to buy supplies, food wasn’t needed as Link was a fine hunter. Sure they had to buy a few things but most foods they came across in the wild.

 

Urbosa saw the opportunity and snatched it quickly. “Come somewhere with me?” She asked the hylian at her side.

 

He spread his arms out and waved around the town. She got the message, if she could find a place he’d go with her. “Testing me are you?” Her tone was playful and filled with joy.

 

Link’s eyes were bright with a smile he wasn’t showing on his lips. He took a seat on the edge of a large fountain and leaned back a bit on his hands nodding at her.

 

“Hm, challenge accepted.” She began walking off ignoring all the adult and teen hylian voes that stared as she walked by. She had eyes for one voe and only one.

 

Urbosa had checked out a few shops and restaurants and ended up deciding on a restaurant. The lunch menu had several things on it she knew Link liked such as Fried Egg and Rice, Endura Steamed Mushrooms, Carrot Stew, Salt-Grilled Prime Meat and Poultry Pilaf. The dessert Menu however was what made her decide on it. Vanilla ice cream with a syrup drizzling of your choice caramel was an option. There was also a soft caramel pudding. The best part about the place was that it was cheap but people loved the food. Link wasn’t one for fancy things so it was perfect.

 

On her way back Urbosa paused when she spotted a young hylian girl standing in front of Link at the fountain. She had her hands clenched in front of her and was shuffling back and forth. It wasn’t hard to guess why she was there.

 

The Gerudo Champion got closer and came to stop when the girl spoke with a cute sweet voice, “I...I’ve always liked you Link, I was wondering if you’d be willing to go out with me.”

 

Link stared up at the girl then sighed sadly. “I’m sorry Myan, I’m already seeing someone. And before you say it no, isn’t the princess.”

 

The girl stopped shuffling and clenched her fists tighter. “The zora girl then?” Was that anger in her tone? Urbosa supposed she could understand, one couldn’t really hope to compete with the Zora Princess Mipha, she was pretty and very kind.

 

Link’s face went blank more so than it already was which concerned Urbosa. “No. I’m sorry but I can’t go out with you...I see you too much as a friend to think of you as more.” The girl flinched tears filling her eyes. The words Link hadn’t said were clear, even if he wasn’t already seeing someone he would have still rejected her. She ran off before her tears could fall.

 

Urbosa quickly got to the fountain before Link could start thinking badly of himself. He didn’t need to feel guilty about being honest. “Enjoying the sun?” She asked him not wanting to bring up the girl. He nodded and stood to follow her knowing she wouldn’t have come back until she found some place for them to go. She took his hand as she lead him off, he didn’t try to pull away if anything he held her hand tighter.

 

They had only gotten halfway to the restaurant when Link suddenly gripped her hand a little tighter and his expression fully closed off. Urbosa followed his gaze seeing three men standing outside a day bar. Did Link know them? If so not in a good way. 

 

The men noticed them and their eyes narrowed, one of them spoke. “Well look who it is, Mister Special.” Shit, Link didn’t need this and Urbosa wasn’t willing to listen to them insult or harass him. 

 

“How kind of you all to compliment him, we’re a bit busy so no autographs right now.” Urbosa said sweetly as she kept walking silently urging Link to as well. The three men were too angry and shocked by her words to say another word or follow them. 

 

When they were out of earshot of the men and no one was around Link let out a snort and gave her a grateful look, she smiled at him. “Come on little rose, we’re almost there.” He nodded and surprisingly perked up when he saw the place, had he been here before?

 

“Link, welcome back!” A waitress said brightly when Urbosa and Link entered the restaurant. 

 

“Been here a lot I gather?” Urbosa asked him, she barely hid her shock when he answered. “Yeah, my mom worked here. We always got half off due to her being an employee.”

 

“It’s true, all employees get a discount.” The waitress said with a smile. “You must have been busy though with training and being a knight, we haven’t seen you for years.”

 

Link nodded having no plans of telling his mom’s old friend about what had been going on. “Very busy, now table?”

 

“Ah right!  Sorry follow me please.” She quickly lead them off to the back where there was private seating. “This way you won’t have to worry about anyone.”

 

“How…” Link trailed off too stunned to make words work.

 

“Please, I’ve known you since you were a tyke.” She waved his confusion away. “It isn’t hard for me to read you, even with your blank mask on.”

 

Link shook his head at her and sat down with Urbosa. The waitress set menus on the table and gave Link a wink making him turn red with her next words. “Hot bird there kid, good luck!♥” She walked off just as Link’s head clunked on the table.

 

Urbosa laughed at his reaction. “I like that woman.”

 

“I’m sure…” He gave her a dry look, Urbosa liked to make him blush, it wasn’t an easy thing to do but she was very good at it.

 

Urbosa was glad she had picked this place, Link brightened up quickly, they talked easily hitting good and bad points in their lives and getting past it all with ease. Link could have never guessed Urbosa used to be very short, her growth spurt had come late, it had gotten her laughed at a little. 

 

He learned a lot about the desert from her, how to survive when lost, where to go to find shelter from storms and what not to eat. He had laughed at her when she said she had gotten into what she was told by her teacher what not to eat and had regretted it for hours after as she had been sick. 

 

Link had his own funny stories of eating something but it was always to find out he didn’t like it. For the longest time he hadn’t been able to stand salmon and carrots. As it was only two things his mom hadn’t minded avoiding giving him that, his father however got whacked upside the head with a ladle several times when he said Link should still eat it as it would build character. 

 

Link hadn’t had trouble with people until his knight status. The three men they had seen were very sore losers. Link had taken them on and brought them down without a lot of effort, some less trained had been harder than them. That of course reminded Urbosa she wanted to spar with him, Link agreed they would have to go at it at some point.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

They two had stayed well past lunch just talking, they couldn’t stay forever though. Zelda would be coming back and would be looking for them. They had gotten back to the main square of town just in time for Zelda to return, she had gotten most of what they would need but the rest would need to be bought. Link offered to take care of that as he was good at bartering.

 

Zelda and Urbosa stood back while Link worked to get what they needed.

 

“...I may not be good in battle but I swear Urbosa if you hurt Link I’ll make you suffer.” Urbosa looked down at Zelda surprised by her words and the determined fierce look on her face. Zelda looked back to Link frowning. “I can’t read him well yet, I’m getting better but sometimes I misunderstand what he’s trying to tell me or I don’t notice his pain and sadness and that really upsets me because then I can’t help him. He has enough to deal with, a broken heart might just do him in and make him shut off forever.”

 

“How did you know?” Urbosa asked the young princess. She was impressed the girl had noticed anything, she and Link hadn’t really been showing any kind of relationship outside of friendship.

 

“His eyes would get brighter when he looked at you, he got less tense if you were close to him. I also saw you two when he had him up on the beast when he got hurt.” Zelda explained placing a fake smile on her face when Link looked over his shoulder at them. “I didn’t hear anything you two said...I just knew I guess. What really gave you guys away though was the makeup and marks on Link’s neck, I realized what they were and put two and two together.”

 

Urbosa huffed a soft laugh so did Zelda. “I’m gathering he didn’t do that good of a job in applying it.”

 

“No, no he did a fair job.” The princess said through a few giggles. “Just...I was trying to get a picture of something in a lake, Link was helping me keep upright while I leaned over then...well he slipped and we both fell in. I saw the makeup running when we got out of the water and saw red marks. I didn’t say anything though, I thought they were bruises at first.”

 

“A common mistake.” Urbosa assured her with a grin. “I can promise you though, I have no plans of breaking his heart. If I do however hurt him even if I don’t mean to, I will gladly allow you to do what you will to me.”

 

Zelda smiled at her. “You love him don’t you?”

 

Did she? She didn’t know him all that well yet, they had a few talks certainly and a long one just a while ago but...did she know him well enough to say she loved him? She found him pleasing on the eyes, she loved his personality traits...but...did she fully love him? “I am not certain yet, but perhaps I do.” Urbosa mused as Link began to come to them.

 

“It’s easy to love him, I’ve come to see him as a big brother.” The conversation ended there as they had all they needed for a trip to Zora’s Domain and to Death Mountain, they would then go back to the desert. Link and Zelda would be off on their own for a while trying to get her powers to come forward by praying at the springs.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Nothing had happened at the Spring of Power, just as it had at the Spring of Courage. There was only one spring left but Zelda had to wait until she turned 17 to get up to it. She didn’t want to think about it for a time and had suggested they go to the desert, she could spend time with the gerudo and learn more about the area and distract herself from the failure and Link could see Urbosa. Something the princess was finding when they got to the desert he was avoiding.

 

“Urbosa hello.” Zelda greeted when she spotted the woman in the market.

 

“Hmm hello.” Urbosa gave Zelda one of her warm playful smiles. “Any reason Link thinks I have the plague?” She asked tilting her head up slightly. 

 

Zelda heaved a long suffering sigh. She had noticed he was avoiding her. “I don’t know...I thought he’d want to see you. Things didn’t go badly that I noticed, you had what...five more dates?”

 

Urbosa nodded looking toward the town gate. “Five, would have been six but you two were in a hurry.” Her green eyes went back to the princess. “Do you know where he is?” 

 

Zelda nodded. “Yes, he’s out by a shrine to the south east of the town. I doubt he’ll go anywhere but…” Zelda bit her lip. “Urbosa please hurry and get to him, he wouldn’t talk to me no matter what I tried his eyes were very dark.”

 

“What caused that?” The gerudo woman demanded not caring about her tone right now.

 

“We stopped at the Castle Town before coming to restock on supplies...some guards and knights who Link beat for his position said some nasty things to him, one even managed to hit him.” Zelda gave Urbosa a frightened look. “Link is strong he really is I know that but what if he does something foolish?” Urbosa didn’t have to ask what Zelda meant by that, she could figure it out herself. Before another word could be uttered Urbosa was running to get a Sand Seal, she knew the shrine Zelda was talking about, she needed to get there and quickly.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Urbosa came upon a very sad sight when she got to the shrine. Link had just thrown the Master Sword a few feet away from him into the sand, he was yelling that he wasn’t a hero, he wasn’t strong, one punch had knocked him down and some words hurt him. What kind of hero was hurt by words? 

 

He sent a dark glare at the sword on the sand and began cursing it and yelling that it should have chosen someone else as he wasn’t worthy of it. Link suddenly fell to his knees in the sand panting hard tears in his eyes.

 

Link’s blue eyes drifted to the Master Sword, he reached over and picked up the flawless steel blade. He gazed it blankly. “Why chose me? There are tons of people who are better…” There were...maybe he could just… flip the the blade over to his throat and-The sword hit the sand once more when he dropped it to cover his face. How could he even consider that?! There were so many things he wanted to do yet...it was so very tempting to just escape.

 

Link jumped and lifted his head from his hands feeling someone take hold of his shoulders. Urbosa, the one person he hadn’t wanted to see. He shook his head turning away from her refusing to cry no matter how hard it was to breath past the lump in his throat. “Leave me alone.” He muttered weakly trying to pull away.

 

“I think not.” Urbosa said sharply. She had no doubts what had been going through his mind just then before he dropped the sword. “You pushed away Zelda you can’t push me away, stop holding back your feelings right now before you do damage.”

 

Link shook his head hard pulling all the harder to get free from her hold, he gasped when he hit the sand roughly Urbosa holding him down. “Damnit Link you have talked to me before why not now?” She questioned feeling a little confused. Link didn’t want to talk...hell he didn’t want to think.

 

Urbosa froze when he leaned up and kissed her. If this was a different situation there would be no problem but his head wasn’t right and she knew what he was doing. Taking a firm hold of his shoulders she pushed him down hissing, “Enough. Your head isn’t right Link, if it was I’d consider it but not with how you are right now.”

 

“I’m fine!” He snapped.

 

“No you aren’t!” She pressed him harder into the sand making him wince. “I hope when you wake later we can talk properly.”

 

“Wha-” A swift hit to his head had Link unconscious. Urbosa wasn’t happy that she had to do that but he wasn’t in a good place, he also wasn’t listening or willing to talk. She really hoped sleep would fix what ever mess he had in his head.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

“Hello.”

 

The innkeeper looked up from his book then dropped it when he saw the beautiful gerudo in front of his desk. “Go...good evening!” He stuttered. “Do you need a room?”

 

“Not yet I think but I did have question.” She mused looking around, mostly her gaze was fixed on the walls.

 

“Of course, what is it?” He often got questions about his inn, but the one she asked wasn’t one he had gotten before.

 

Urbosa gave the man a smile and leaned over the desk a bit. “How thick are the walls here?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter has been fixed up like all the others
> 
> Stuff finally happens xD Heh the poor inn keeper xD
> 
> Yeah took a few chapters but I really hate reading a fanfic where the characters just fall into bed together. I wasn't going to do that, I had them get to know each other then did this and frankly that's how it should be always. Shouldn't just follow lust around.
> 
> BTW if I get comments about lack of description of the love scene I swear I will internet slap you -.- It doesn't have to be very hot and steamy guys. I have read my fair share of romance books and goodness knows there are plenty of fanfics out there that go into stuff like this so I had no problems writing it xD
> 
> If you're wondering the song Link played on the Slate is Urbosa's theme. I listened to it a few times to make sure I was describing it right.

Link fiddled with the Sheikah Slate in his hands while he stood outside the Gerudo Town. Zelda had just gone in to get Urbosa. He had an apology to make and explaining to do. His head really hadn’t been right last night.

 

He twitched feeling something soft brush his cheek, he rubbed the spot and looked up. Urbosa was standing at his side holding a bright red rose with darker red spots on some petals. The stem was nearly all covered in thorns. He blinked at the odd rose. “Is that a…”

 

“Desert rose.” Urbosa finished looking at him closely causing him to look down in shame. “I’m sorry about last night...I really am.”

 

The Gerudo Champion sighed and drew him into a hug. “I know.” Link wrapped his arms around her keeping a careful hold on the slate while he did. “...I made something to...try and make up for it.” He said softly as she released him. “Oh?” She questioned gently.

 

He nodded. “Um...somewhere private?” He asked hugging the slate.

 

“Follow me.” Link did so, he had no reason not to trust her.

 

Urbosa had lead him to a small town not far from the exit of the desert, he didn’t remember seeing it but then it was hidden by the mountain. He followed her to the inn and gave the innkeep a curious look when the man all but fell out of his chair seeing them. “You already have a room here?” Link asked her as they made their way up the stairs. 

 

Urbosa nodded. “I had a feeling we’d be talking later so I set this up, while I can bring pillows and blankets up to the beast this is far more comfortable.” She explained as she opened the door to the room and lead them in. There was another reason of course, she doubted anything would happen today but it never hurt to be prepared. Which is why she rented the room for the next month, never could be certain when the mood would come.

 

Link sat on the side of the large bed and waved Urbosa over while he held up the slate. “Zelda showed me a function on the slate that can record sounds...I recorded something about two hours before we met up.” He looked down at the slate in his hands then started to flick through the options until he got where he needed to be. He pressed the button and music filled the room. It had the feel of the desert, it was calm and gentle. It was both instrumental and vocal. The music played for one minute and thirteen seconds.

 

“That was lovely, what was it?” Urbosa’s fingers itched to touch the screen to play the song again but she and Link needed to talk.

 

“...Urbosa’s song.” Link replied feeling his face heat up a bit. “I managed to convince a few of the musicians in town to come out with their instruments so I could record. They liked the song too but…” He looked up at her holding the slate tightly. “I made it for you.”

 

He shut his eyes and sighed when she rested her forehead against his and whispered a soft thank you. He knew from the look on her face when she moved back that the hard part had come. “Link...what made you fall apart so last night?”

 

Pain lashed across his face along with a bitter smile. “It’s funny but I honestly don’t really remember. I’ve gotten so use to making myself forget things like insults that I forgot some of what they said. I do recall one of them saying just because I had a powerful sword didn’t mean anything, I could still fail and get everyone killed unlike a fully trained adult.” He stopped when Urbosa hissed something in her language that he didn’t know. “Haven’t heard that word before…” He rose a brow when she groaned. “One of the worst insults and curses a gerudo could say and I’ll leave it at that.”

 

Link allowed her to pull him against her side and stroke his hair soothingly. “Haven’t you heard that before? Why did it hurt you so this time?”

 

“...Because I had already been thinking of how I could fail.” He shuffled away from her a bit to remove the Master Sword and it’s sheath from his back. “Just because I have this and I have skill doesn’t mean a thing Urbosa. One wrong move and that would be it, one mistake…” A few tears hit the sheath the sword rested in. 

 

“I…” He turned to her his eyes so full of sadness and pain it nearly hurt her. “I don’t know if I’ll make it...if any of us will! What guarantee do we have that everything will go the way it should?! What if...what if I lose you all?! I don’t have anyone but my father to go back to! What would I-” He broke off in tears clinging to Urbosa as she locked him in a tight hug.

 

His behavior last night made more sense now. How long had he been thinking about that without telling anyone? Zelda couldn’t know, she would have said something. 

 

Link and Zelda were both still so very young and had the world resting on their shoulders. If that wasn’t enough they had very little support from those who matter to them most, Zelda had none from her father and Link had none from his and nearly anyone else if he hadn’t spoken Zelda or Urbosa.

 

“I can’t promise you we will all make it, or that none of us will die. It is war, people die it can’t be helped. I can promise you Link,” She pushed him back to look into his eyes. “I will fight my best and hardest to make sure I can remain with you.” Link nodded and rubbed his face dry. “I cry far too much.” He said with a soft huffed laugh.

 

Urbosa got a full laugh when she nuzzled his neck. “Nothing wrong with crying, sometimes it can be the best medicine.” She felt him shiver as her lips brushed his neck while she spoke. He wrapped his arms around her neck so she couldn’t pull away. “Link…” She began, a warning in her voice.

 

“No,” He interrupted quickly. “I’m thinking straight now. I know how I feel about you and there is very low chances it’s one sided. I...I want to be with you, I love you.”

 

Instead of answering him Urbosa kissed him gently, it was a kiss Link wasn’t use to. Urbosa poured everything she had into her kisses. Her lips moved to his cheek placing a kiss there then stopped at his ear. “I love you little desert rose.” Link shivered at the heat in her voice. 

 

The slate was removed from his hold and placed on a near bedside table. Urbosa held his hips and lifted him slightly to place him in the center of the bed. She leaned over him and gave him a final chance to say no. “Once we start we will not stop.” She warned wanting him to be certain he wanted to go all the way.

 

Link nodded red dusting over his cheeks and nose. He wanted this, he wanted her he was certain he had for a long time he just hadn’t been ready to do anything about it. Now he was.

 

“Breath through your nose.” She reminded him bringing him into a heated passionate kiss he knew very well. Urbosa decided on working slowly, Link was young and a virgin. She wanted him to enjoy this, if things went too fast it would overwhelm him and chances were high she’d hurt him, so slow was the best idea.

 

She started at his hair gently taking the hairband out and combing his hair with her fingers. He looked very good with his hair out, he must keep it up so it didn’t get in his way while he fought. She could understand that, her own hair was up most of the time.

 

“Hmn….” Link craned his head back when her lips found the sensitive spot on his neck. He squirmed and held her upper arms as little jolts of pleasure went through his body. “Just a note,” She said in a purr that made him flush darker. “I really hate buckles and belts.” He couldn’t help but laugh at that especially when he felt her messing with the ones that helped keep his tunic on.

 

The one that held the Master Sword was already off so she didn’t need to worry about that one. He lifted his hips a bit so she could slip the belt off. He was quickly gasping again when her mouth went back to his neck, she more than certainly going to leave marks and far more than last time.

 

Link began to shiver and squirm when Urbosa’s hands made their way under his tunic and were slowly stroking up and down his sides. He shivered more when the cold air hit his skin as Urbosa pushed the tunic up with her last stroke. “Don’t worry,” She pressed a kiss to his nose. “You won’t be chilly for long, I promise.” Link didn’t doubt her.

 

The tunic was removed and fell over the side of the bed, Urbosa had Link twitching and arching up against her now as she had moved her nips and sucks down to his chest. Several places were sensitive and were going to be marked before the day was over. 

 

Link breathed a breathless laugh when she said, “I appear to be the only one to remove my shoes when entering the room.” Right...he hadn’t taken his boots off. “Sorry.” He said through a few bursts of laughter that quickly became a whimper and gasp when she went back to his chest...she didn’t plan on going lower did she? She didn’t have to.

 

Link turned a lovely shade of red when Urbosa had him fully exposed, he did give her a slight glare. She merely smirked at him then sat up on her knees to remove her clothing and jewelry. She expected him to be shy about touching her and he was but his curiosity won over his shyness. He pushed himself up gently rolling her dark nipples with his finger tips. 

 

He did get more bold of course when she hummed in pleasure or moaned softly. He took to gently pinching her nipples and tugging lightly, he cupped her breasts and messaged them, he knew he did it right when she arched into his touch. Her nipples had gotten hard and were pointed from his attention to them, she was also very wet.

 

Having enough of the light pleasure Urbosa pressed him back down on the bed and began to stroke his thighs making him squirm a bit. Link gasped sharply his head digging back into the bed as Urbosa slowly moved her right hand from his thigh to his semi aroused sex. Her fingertips slowly, gently trailed up. “Not so controlled now hm?~♥” She purred watching his eyes fall shut and his head toss as she slowly rubbed her index finger over his slit.

 

“Mnn-Ahh!” Link jerked letting out a cry when Urbosa leaned back over him fitting a hand behind his neck to lift his head and giving the sensitive spot attention once more while her other hand slowly stroked him and circled gently with her nails. 

 

“Breath.” She told him when all she could catch other than his cries of pleasure were short gasps. “Ugh…” Link tried to even out his breathing without much success, Urbosa slowed her treatments relieved when he began to breath normally again.

 

“Hold onto me.” Link lifted his hands to her shoulders giving her a curious look. “Try to follow how I’m breathing alright?” “O...okay…” He stuttered bracing himself for her touch once more as she had stopped so he could breath.

 

Another cry left him when her hand began to move again and she sucked at his neck. With some effort he managed to follow her breathing pattern, though he still released a cry or gasped now and then but he was breathing better.

 

“Ur...Urbosa please…” He gasped shifting slightly trying to get her to stop stroking. “Not...like this…” He made a soft muffled sound when her lips moved away from his neck to claim his in a kiss.

 

“Are you sure you can handle that Link?” She asked him with a grin. “You had a hard time breathing just,” He moaned softly as she gave him three more strong strokes. “with this, do you think you can take being in me?”

 

Link gave an honest shake of his head and said, “Chances are...low…” He breathed hard still having trouble getting air. “But...It isn’t fair if you aren’t getting anything.”

 

Urbosa blinked down at him in surprise then laughed and kissed his nose. “I’ve heard from many of my people how their husbands don’t always give them satisfaction...I won’t have to worry about that with you will I?”

 

He shook his head hard gripping her shoulders a little tighter. “I’ve heard things like that too...it always made me mad.” He smiled lightly as she snuggled him. “So...so I vowed that when I met the right woman I’d make sure she enjoyed herself too.”

 

“That is very sweet of you little rose.” Urbosa said brushing some of his hair back a bit. “My only question is do you know what to do? If not...I can tell you what makes me feel good~♥”

 

He flushed a little darker and shook his head. “Lemme up.”

 

Urbosa sat up pulling Link with her so he wouldn’t have to struggle to sit up. She held him on her lap grinning at his flushed face. “Feel free to do whatever, don’t worry about hurting me you’d have to try very hard to do that.” Link nodded his eyes locked on her hair. “Is that a hair band or accessory?” He asked her while he reached for it. “It’s a bit of both.” She replied loosening her hold on him so he could stretch up and remove it setting her hair free.

 

Link gently brushed through her hair with his fingers then drew some strangs over her shoulders resting them over her breasts covering her nipples. He gave her a sheepish smile seeing she lifted brow. “I read a lot...your hair is long, read a book about a couple doing that.” He explained watching the ends of the strands wave a little.

 

“Romance novels hm?” She pressed her face into his neck enjoying his shiver as her breath ghosted over his skin. “Were they descriptive?”

 

“En-enough.” He managed as she kissed his neck and jaw. “Qu-quit it...my turn remember?” He pulled back slightly to get away from her kisses only to fail as her hold was too tight. 

 

“Think of this as practice, at some point when you get used to pleasure you won’t have a hard time breathing and will be able to return pleasure to me at the same time. This,” She kissed the spot beneath his ear making him twitch. “Is very minor, do what you will while I keep you excited.” Urbosa purred then began kiss and nip along his jaw and neck.

 

Link shivered at the pur along with the kisses and nips. She was going to send him over the edge very easily. His eyes fell to her hair hidden breasts, he brushed the strands back over her shoulders trying to at least slightly ignore the nips and kisses that would be his undoing. 

 

His fingers lightly traced her large breasts, moving around her nipples but not touching them. He kept his touches slow and gentle wanting to work up to a rougher faster touch. In the books he had read most of the lovers had started slowly, it made the experience last longer.

 

Urbosa made a soft sound against his neck pausing a moment in her kisses and nips when he gently squeezed her breasts. He did it again noting she slowed slightly but didn’t pause this time. He gripped her breasts gently and slowly started to massage and cup them, every now and then he stopped to roll and flicker her nipples. 

 

He grinned in victory when she stopped her nips and kisses to say, “For someone who only read books you are doing very well.” Urbosa smiled against his neck as he continued, applying a bit more pressure and moving faster. Just a little compliment was all it took to make him happy, she really wanted to read these books to see how informative they were.

 

“Ah…” She moved away from his neck leaning her head back a bit with a pleased smile on her face. Link had sucked her left nipple between his teeth and was nipping and grazing it gently. “I need to see these books at some point.” She breathed happy to hear him give a little chuckle. He gave her right niple the same treatment then his hands slowly ran down her breasts to her sides and rested at her hips. “That all? Books have no more to offer?”

 

He scrunched his nose at her and shook his head. “I can do something else but you’d have to let me go.”

 

“Hnn. Nope.” He yelped softly when she pressed him back onto the bed. “I do like that you want me to be pleased too but this is your first time and I’d like you to enjoy it properly.” He whimpered softly holding her arms as she gave him a long hard stroke. “You are already near your limit Link.”

 

He didn’t argue with her, he didn’t have it in him to do so. Besides he could still do that last thing, he could reach. “Ahhh…” His eyes shut tightly, his head dug hard into the bed and his grip on her arms tightened.

 

Urbosa was sitting lightly on his thighs her legs at either side of his hips, she had lowered onto him taking him all the way in. She was rather impressed with his size considering his age, he even still had growing to do! He wasn’t hurting her though, for one thing he was the only virgin here she had been around a little. Not only that despite his impressive size he wasn’t enough to to really fill her, but he was still growing and he did feel good. She knew she felt good to him by how he reacted.

 

“Remember to breath Link.” She told him as she started to rock her hips slowly making him squirm and gasp. He gripped at the bed sheets tightly head still digging back into the bed eyes shut. No, no! He wanted her to get something out of this! It was a struggle to get his body to obey him, the pleasure was intense and she had only just started.

 

Urbosa’s hips jerked slightly and she moaned lowly when Link started to roll her clitoris. “So...that’s what you had in mind.” She panted through her words. “I wonder though...how long will you be able to keep it up?” Link’s expression told her it wouldn’t be very long.

 

Link jerked and ground his teeth feeling her grind down and rock her hips more. His free hand gripped the sheets near his head nearly ripping it. Urbosa smiled seeing that, there was no way he’d be able to keep pleasuring her once she really got started. She was proven correct in only a few moments.

 

Link cried out arching slightly his hands moving to hold her hips as she slowly moved up and down, taking him in and out and quickly back in again, she never stopped rocking her hips either.

 

Link could do nothing but lay there and take the pleasure he received from her, his hands gripping the sheets very close to tearing them, his back arched and head dug back into the bed. His eyes were shut tightly and he was flushed completely bright red from pleasure.

 

Urbosa knew he was getting close, she honestly felt close herself but he wasn’t there yet, he needed a little more. Link twitched his cries getting slightly louder and his head tossed as Urbosa leaned over him a little to flick his nipples. His weren’t as sensitive as hers were but they were enough.

 

The small bit of extra pleasure made him come undone, his hips jerked and bucked out of his control, his head dug more harshly into the bed and he screamed her name. His hips bucking against her causing some harsh thrusting into her was what brought Urbosa to her own climax. Both of them stopped moving just gasping and panting, coming down from their high.

 

Urbosa gave a tired chuckle as she moved off Link who whined softly at her loss. She smiled warmly as she laid beside him and drew him into her arms bringing him close, Link cuddled against her still breathing a bit hard. “I love you Link, my lovely desert rose.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead then took hold of the blanket that had been pulled back since before they got there and pulled it over them. 

 

“...I love you too Urbosa.” He whispered as his eyes fell shut. Snuggled close to her on a warm soft bed and after an intense powerful climax he was quickly asleep. 

 

The gerudo woman watched him, eyes soft and a gentle smile on her face. She replayed the image of him coming undone in her mind, she was certain seeing him like that had helped her reach her end, sure his bucking had finished the job but seeing him like that had been amazing. She pressed another kiss to his forehead then let sleep claim her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter like all the others has been fixed up.
> 
> Have I said I don't like Revali? I'm certain I did xD

One week later

Urbosa was beginning to really hate Revali. They were all traveling together to the Spring of Wisdom, it was the last spring and what Zelda thought was her final hope to awaken her powers. 

 

The rito had been on Link’s case since he showed up, sometimes Mipha would snap at him or Daruk would glare making him stop for a while but he’d always start up again! Zelda had about enough it seemed and had Link walk beside her but the blasted bird still didn’t stop! It had been going on for three days and she had it!

 

The group stopped hearing a pained grunt and a thud, they all turned to find Revali on the ground with Urbosa standing behind him with a closed fist. “Urbosa-” Zelda started only to cut herself off when the Gerudo Champion addressed the fallen rito. “If you can’t be civil with Link than please don’t talk to him, hell don’t even look at him!” She hissed stomping on his tail feathers earning a squawk of distress. “Do you hear me?” Revali nodded quickly, willing to do anything to make her back off.

 

Urbosa stepped off his tail moving to stand beside Link and Zelda still fuming. Revali got back up and finally didn’t say anything more to Link, good. She looked down feeling Link brush her hand lightly with his finger tips, the small touch calmed her far more than any cool night or hot spring ever could.

 

“Thank you for stopping him Urbosa.” Zelda whispered to her. “My pleasure.” She glanced over her shoulder giving Revali a look, he ducked behind Daruk. He didn’t fancy getting punched again.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

“Anyone want entertainment?” Urbosa asked aloud to the group. They had set up camp for the night, dinner had already been finished and dishes cleaned. “What did you have in mind?” Miph asked in her soft pretty voice. Urbosa’s eyes found Link’s. He blinked at her and cocked his head in question. “I remember asking to spar with you awhile back.” He perked up, all for the idea.

 

“You two will be careful right?” Zelda asked holding Link back from getting up.

 

“I know how to spar without leaving bad wounds dear, it’ll be alright.” Urbosa assured her.

 

Link patted Zelda’s hand then shrugged it off his shoulder and stood. The two walked a bit away from the camp so the fire wouldn’t be a problem. Link drew the Master Sword while Urbosa readied her sword and shield. 

 

“No magic!” Zelda called to them before they could start. “First to hit the ground and stays there loses!”

 

The rule and term set the two started to slowly circle each other sizing the other up. Link tried to watch an opponent's movements before fighting, other times he rushed around. Urbosa didn’t know but he had seen her train before and knew she was an aggressive fighter and very quick, he even thought he may be able to use one of her own moves against her.

 

He jumped to the side to avoid a slash and had to keep moving as she didn’t relent. He bent back a bit to avoid a sweep near his face hearing Zelda and Mipha gasp. He blinked as he jumped back a few times seeing some hair flutter to the grass. He gave her a dry look likely surprising the group by showing even a little emotion. “It was only some small pieces, don’t worry.” Urbosa said with a cheeky playful smile.

 

She came at him again leaving him room only for avoiding her attacks, she gave no openings that he could spot easily leaving him only one option. Shock. He parried her next strike, putting enough force behind the parry to knocked her blade away then jumped up using her shoulder to boost up and spun a kick at her back. The tall gerudo spun to the side eyes wide as she watched Link land without getting off balance.

 

“When did you ever see me do that?” She questioned still fairly shocked. “Did you even practice that or are you one of those people who can see a move then copy it?”

 

“Link can copy a move but he has to see it at least twice.” Zelda said from near the fire with the others.

 

Urbosa was impressed, greatly so. It was rare for someone to be able to do that.

 

Watching the two spar was great entertainment. At some points it looked like Link would win at others Urbosa would win but then they would turn the tables. Finally after two minutes Urbosa rushed Link managing to knock him down but he didn’t stay there, he pushed back at her sending them rolling across the grass. When they came to stop Link was sitting at her waist Master Sword pointed at her chest and her blade was at his throat.

 

“Uh...Link wins?” Zelda said uncertainly. Urbosa may have ended up on the ground but she had her blade at Link’s throat, it counted as a win for Link though the terms had been set ahead of time. First to hit the ground and stayed there lost.

 

Link moved the sword and got off her having to hide his slightly flushed face. Urbosa stood with a laugh. “Now that was fun, it’s no wonder you made champion and knight.” Link smiled at her feeling free to do so since she blocked the others from seeing his face. That had been fun.

 

“Okay you two how about we sleep now?” Zelda called waving them back over. “Lot of walking to do still.”

 

They made their way back over to the group with plans of sparing again only in private next time as that had gotten them both a little hot and bothered, the ending hadn’t helped matters but it had been fun.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Urbosa stood at the archway with the other champions while they waited for Zelda and Link to come back from the Spring of Wisdom. Within an hour the two were walking toward them.

 

As they got close Darku the Goron Champion spoke, “Well? Don't keep us in suspense.” Urbosa already knew from seeing how down trodden Zelda was and Link’s lowered head. “How’d everything go up there on the mountain?” Zelda shook her head slowly. 

 

Revali came forward. “So you didn't feel anything?” The Rito Champion asked. “No power at all?”

 

“I’m sorry, no.” She clasped her hand together in front of her and lowered her a head a little.

 

“Then let’s move on.” Urbosa began. “You've done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won't be of any help.” She rested a hand on her hip trying to get across she wasn’t annoyed her disappointed in the poor princess. It just wouldn’t do any good to dwell on it any longer. “After all, it's not like your last shot was up there on Mt. Lanayru.” She gazed up at the high far away mountain then looked back to Zelda. “Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that...thing.”

 

Daruk nodded in agreement.

 

“That’s kind of you. Thank you.” Zelda said with no hope in her voice.

 

Mipha the Zora Champion spoke hoping to be of some help. “If I may...I thought you…” She stepped closer to Zelda smiling warmly. “Well, I'm not sure how to put this into words...I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind...It helps when I think-when I think about-” Everything shook cutting her off and nearly knocking several of them over. 

 

Revali turned and quickly flew up into the air to look around. He gasped in horror seeing black and red mist above and around Hyrule Castle, he shot back down landing carefully.

 

“It’s here.” Urbosa said calmly, they could see it now from where they stood even so far away.

 

“This is it then…” Darku clenched his large fists glaring at the huge mass. 

 

“Are you sure?” The zora princess asked having hoped they had a little more time to prepare.

 

“Positive.” The rito replied for once not being snippy or rude.

 

“It’s awake…Ganon!” Zelda felt hope leave her replaced by despair. She watched the horrible mass start to spread across the sky in terror, why couldn’t she get her powers?! She needed it now!

 

Daruk turned to her and said, “Let's stop wasting time! We're gonna need everything we got to take that thing down! Now Champions! To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swing who's boss! Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault! Little guy! You head to Hyrule Castle. You can count on us for support. But it's up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!”

 

‘Not much of a pep talk.’ Link thought ignoring Revali’s scuff and watching Urbosa move to stand behind Zelda and hold her shoulders. “Come. We should go. We need to get you someplace safe.”

 

Zelda pulled away. “No!” She turned to the large goron. “I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield...But there must...There must be something I can do to help!” That brought them all up short.

 

The Sheikah Slate was used to get them each to their beasts quickly, Urbosa’s was the last one. Before Zelda and Link could head on she took Link’s hand and pulled him close. “Promise me you will be careful, no recklessness.”

 

“Only if you promise the same.” He shot back his voice shaky.

 

Urbosa pressed her forehead against his seeing the tears he was holding back. “I do.”

 

“...I do.” He repeated.

 

A few tears fell down his face as she kissed his forehead then sent him after Zelda so they could go. Urbosa dearly hoped that all went well today. Not three minutes later she heard a roar, she turned quickly seeing a huge monster with slight human shape. It was taking control of the beast! She drew her sword and ran at it, she had to stop it!

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

The rain came down hard, the wind blew chilling the two further in the cold rain as they ran trying to escape an impossible fight. Link held Zelda’s hand as they ran, they were both dirty and had some small wounds, Link more so than her.

 

Zelda’s hand came loose from Link’s, she fell in the mud making Link stop quickly going back to her. She sat up on her knees hands resting in the mud. “How…” She said in a weak voice. Link stopped in front of her sheathing the Master Sword and crouching down. 

 

The princess gripped at the mud her head low. “How did it come to this? The Divine Beasts...The guardians...They've all turned against us...It was...Calamity Ganon. It turned them all against us!” She clenched her fists tighter, she lifted her head. Link could see tears gathering in her green eyes.

 

“And everyone-Mipha, Urbosa, Revali and Daruk...They're all trapped inside those things...It's all my fault!” She cried covering her face with her dirty hands tears spilling over. “Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost all because I couldn't harness this cursed power! Everything-everything I've done up until now...It was all for nothing...So I really am just a failure!” She cried putting her hands down, her voice cracking a little. She ignored Link shaking his head. “All my friends...the entire kingdom...my father most of all...I tried, and I failed them all…” More tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him. “I've left them...all to die.” She took a deep breath trying to control her tears but couldn’t, she let herself fall against Link feeling him hold her as she cried. She felt a few light drops land on her hair knowing it wasn’t the rain, Link was crying too.

 

What could they do now? They couldn’t fight all the guardians and the beasts! They couldn’t do a thing to Ganon without her powers...what could they do?!

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

The rain and wind hadn’t let up even a little, they had come to an open field and were spotted by guardians that opened fire on them. Link had brought a few down but not many, he could see them around, fire having caught to them due to them blowing up in places. 

 

Link so far had managed to keep Zelda safe but he had taken several hits, it was a struggle to stand now. He had to get her someplace safe! He couldn’t go down until he knew she was safe!

 

He didn’t care if he bleeding, he didn’t care if it was hard to breath from his position on the ground using the Master Sword to stay upright. He had to keep Zelda safe!

 

Zelda held his shoulder trying to convince him to go. “Link, save yourself! Go! I'll be fine don't worry about me! Run!” He shook his head and grunted when he pulled himself up bringing the Master Sword with him. A guardian climbed up onto a small hill and saw them, it covered ground quickly getting right in front of them and prepared to shoot aiming right for Link’s head.

 

“NO!” Zelda yelled moving Link behind her and thrusting out her hand. A golden light overtook her and burst into existence before her, the triforce appeared at the back of her hand then a huge pillar and wave of golden light swept over the area killing the guardians. The princess gasped softly looking at her hand. “Was...Was that...? The power…” 

 

Link fell behind her causing a loud thud making her turn around. “No, no...” She went to his side shaking him a little. “Link! Get up!” She helped him to sit up leaning him against her. He coughed harshly a few times, pain obvious on his face. “You're going to be just fine…” Link tried to speak but everything quickly went dark.

 

Zelda made a sound of despair when his eyes shut and he slacked in her hold, she lowered him back to the ground letting her head fall on his chest feeling tears coming once more. Her crying was cut short by an odd sound, she lifted her eyes seeing the Master Sword lighting up. “The sword...? So he can...He can still be saved?”

 

“Princess!” A male voice called drawing her attention away from the blade. Two sheikah men jumped their way to her, they knelt down a few feet away. “Princess! Are you all right?!” One man asked her.

 

No she was not, but her feelings and wounds didn’t matter right now. She put on a strong face and firm voice. “Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection. If you don't get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever! Is that clear?!” Both nodded quickly. “So make haste and go! His life is now in your hands!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter has been fixed up like the others.
> 
> I hate getting feels, kinda got em here but since I knew what was going to happen didn't bother me too much xD
> 
> I was listening to Let's Dance Boys when editing a few chapters and the idea came to me to have Link dance the song heh xD Urbosa might at some point bring it up again but not yet xD

Link bolted up gasping for air, one hand holding his head the other covering his mouth as tears fell. He often dreamed of his memories now that he had brought Ganon down but not that much!

 

The beasts stopped moving and the guardians were now free to help people again. With the help of all the materials he had gathered and great fairys the cleanup and repair of Hyrule had been finished in two years.

 

Link and Zelda had taken to living in the castle, his room was now next to her’s. She wanted him close after so many years of not having him around, she slept better knowing he was there. The sheikah had spread the word Calamity Ganon was gone and the princess was back, they were only now getting people to work in the castle. 

 

Guards and soldiers were filling the castle slowly, they had to fight Link to prove they could keep the castle and Zelda safe if he wasn’t there or if they were guarding something important. 

 

No one ever beat Link but if they did a good enough job such as lasting a while or getting close to hitting him a few times they got the job and duty. They only had ten guards and twenty soldiers as many just didn’t make the cut.

 

They had plans to start trading routs, their first stop was the desert. Link guessed the thought of going back now that everything was over had made him remember the rest of the blank spots. He ground his teeth, tears streaming down his face as memories of Urbosa flooded his mind.

 

Her eyes, her hair, her strength, her skill, her warm smile, her playful smile, her scent, the way she could read him…their first and last night making love-

 

Link screamed in emotional agony. Why did he have to remember her?! It didn’t matter now she was gone! She was gone and she couldn’t come back! He felt a dip in the bed and arms wrap around his head drawing him into a warm hug. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry Link.” Zelda whispered wanting to cry herself but felt she had no right. She knew what he remembered. “I’m so sorry.” She repeated as her hero cried against her chest. 

 

Zelda thought it may come back, it had been two years, she’d done her best to avoid talking about Urbosa knowing this would happen, but it didn’t seem to matter his memories still came back. Perhaps it wouldn’t have hurt him so much to remember her if the healing stasis he was in for 100 years hadn’t taken his memories, he would have been able to grieve for his lost love and friends.

 

It hadn’t happened that way, his healing in The Shrine of Resurrection had taken 100 years, in that time he forgot everything. He remembered Zelda though his journey and little pieces of other people and things came back over the past two years but...Zelda had a feeling a lot had come back in the process of remembering Urbosa.

 

The princess of Hyrule simply wished she could take away some of his pain in this moment, his cries and screams...they just sounded agonizing. She held him tighter and went silent, there was no words she could speak to help him feel better. None.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

In the morning the two left Hyrule Castle to start trading with the other races around Hyrule. They went to Zora’s Domain first instead of the desert. Link’s shoulders were slumped and his head was low, Zelda didn’t know what to do except for the desert being their last stop. 

 

Link did brighten up a little when a tall red zora came up to them. “Link my friend! Princess Zelda too! Did you hear already? I didn’t think news got around that fast!” He said quickly his excitement making it hard to keep up with him.

 

“What news?” Zelda asked knowing it wasn’t anything bad by how happy he was.

 

“Mipha appeared near her statue a week ago! She was really tired but okay! We have no idea what happened, she hasn’t told anyone either she wanted to wait until you two got here.” He was still speaking quickly but they had no trouble catching what he said. 

 

Mipha had been trapped in her Divine Beast and was killed by something Ganon had created all the Champions had died that way.

 

Link stiffened and Zelda gasped eyes wide, both were shocked and frankly couldn’t believe it. “Take us to her!” Zelda said taking Link’s hand and pulling him along as he hadn’t snapped out of his shock yet.

 

The zora princess was sitting on the ground in front of her statue. She smiled when she saw them and stood up. “Hello Zelda, Link. It’s wonderful to see you.”

 

“It’s wonderful to see you too,” Zelda began. “But how are you here?”

 

“I heard a voice...a gentle soothing voice, she said, “You died before your time, you must go back.” I woke up here shortly after.” She explained, her eyes went to Link in confusion then surprise when he held out her weapon.

 

“I never used it, it didn’t feel right for me to do so knowing it might break. While it could be remade I didn’t want to have to do that.” She took her Lightscale Trident from him bringing it close. “Um…I don’t know if the others are back too, do you plan to visit the other places?” The zora princess asked them.

 

Zelda nodded. “Yes, I want to get trade set up between Hyrule and all the nations.” Really she should have done it sooner but Link had insisted she take a long rest and relax, she had been keeping Calamity Ganon at bay for 100 years after all she deserved a good rest. Zelda hadn’t been able to argue with him as he had a point.

 

“That’s a good idea, shall I come with you to see father?” Mipha asked her politely. 

 

“If you wish to.” Zelda said with a smile, she had missed Mipha greatly.

 

“Oh Link?” The zora princess turned her head to him. “You can keep the armor I made for you, but you don’t need to worry about turning me down. While in spirit form all of us were able to talk, I know so it’s okay.”

 

Link merely nodded plastering his old blank expression on his face, he didn't want to think about Urbosa.

 

The talk with the king went well. Zelda told him how she had a large storage building built near the Central Hyrule Tower where all trade to Hyrule could go through, everyone could use it too without trouble. The zora after all were an aquatic race and couldn’t go too long without water, the gerudo couldn’t handle the chill and wet of Zora’s Domain or the bitter snows the Rito lived near and the gorons...no problems with them really they went just about everywhere. Not to Rito village though, the bird people lived in a cold winter area after all, gorons were a rock race that lived at a mountain that was always scorching. As for the Rito they could go anywhere as well just not to Goron City not without Elixirs to keep the heat from killing them but it was like that for everyone who wasn’t a goron. 

 

Why was that all important to think about? All the races could benefit from trading with each other it was just hard to do that as many couldn’t visit the other, with a main trading hub in a neutral spot they could all go to easily there wouldn’t be trade problems ever again. Zelda didn’t have to explain all this to the zora king as she told him about the storage building near the tower, he already knew.

 

The zora king agreed to the trade with much joy having been looking forward trading with the Hylian Royal family again and all the other races.

 

A few zora’s would be sent to the storage building soon. Zelda thanked him then spent the rest of her time there with Mipha and getting to know Sidon he was Mipha’s brother younger than her of course. Zelda wondered how much he remembered from 100 years ago he had been so small, she didn’t ask though she wanted to focus on here and now.

 

Link had wandered off, he did come back when it was time to go looking far more depressed than he had before. She hated it when he went off on his own, he thought about bad things.

 

Link gave Zelda his heat protective pants and wore the top. They could have used elixirs but they didn’t have anything to make them with. 

 

Daruk had come back in the same way Mipha did, a voice had told him he died too soon and that he was to go back then he woke near the mountain.

 

Getting trade set up with the gorons wasn’t hard at all as there were many things they couldn’t get in the mountain that they wanted to have. Zelda told them of the storage building before she and Link left to catch up with Daruk.

 

Revali had the same story only he hadn’t come back right away there had been some kind of resistance. When he saw Link again he had looked away and sighed. “I was a jerk to you...sorry.” Link had accepted his apology without trouble, he had always wanted to be on better terms with Revali. 

 

Zelda was happy he had cheered up a little, Revali even offered to have a friendly match with him over where all rito had archery training. Link hadn’t refused, he got bored while Zelda discussed the trade options, he needed to always be doing something. They stayed the night, enjoying some of the softer beds at the inn. Link had a ton of money why not make use of it?

 

Link had surprised her later when he refused to go to the desert. “Link Urbosa could be there!” Zelda stated not understanding why he wouldn’t go.

 

“Or she might not!” He cried looking pained. “Revali said he had been met with resistance as he came back, what if she didn’t manage? I can’t Zelda, I just can’t go there!” His words ended in a desperate plea something the princess never wanted to hear again as it sounded awful coming from him.

 

“Okay, okay I won’t push you.” She said trying to calm him as he had gotten near tears. “Let’s get you back home then I’ll head off on my own okay?” He nodded slowly. Zelda activated the slate having it move them to Hyrule Castle then took herself to Gerudo Town alone, hoping Link didn’t get more depressed and leave her to find his corpse when she got back.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Zelda had always liked the desert, sure it was really hot but it was a nice place. Everyone was really nice in Gerudo Town and they had really good food, she wasn’t here for any of that today though. 

 

The princess made her way into the sandstone palace to speak with the chieftess about trade. She stopped in the doorway seeing Urbosa standing beside the throne a young girl was sitting in. They had been talking when they noticed her, Urbosa smiled and waved her in. Zelda wasn’t looking forward to telling her why Link wasn’t here.

 

“Can you believe it?” Riju said looking up at Urbosa beaming. “I found her outside my room a week ago, she wasn’t hurt or anything just tired.”

 

“The others have said the same.” Zelda said with a nod.

 

“Well, I gather you are here to talk about trading?” Riju asked brightly.

 

“Yes, I already have an easy method for this to work out too see…” Zelda explained the storage building again and how she hoped to have it at some point become a market made for trade. Riju liked the idea so they went over what to trade which didn’t take long. 

 

As soon as they were done Urbosa spoke up. “He isn’t here is he?” Zelda shook her head. “I see…” She looked out the doorway frowning arms crossed over her chest. “He doesn’t remember me properly then?” 

 

“He remembered,” Zelda said sadly looking down. “It hurt him badly when he did...we saw all the others but Revali experienced resistance in his return-”

 

“And Link decided I may not be here at all.” Urbosa said with an annoyed sigh shutting her eyes. She opened them again meeting Zelda’s gaze. “You can’t make him come here, that will never work I’ll have to go to him...I have the perfect idea too.” A playful smirk took over her face one Zelda had missed. “I’m listening.”

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

“Can I please not go?” Link begged Zelda as she dragged him down the hall to one of the larger gardens where a party was taking place, the party was to celebrate Calamity Ganon’s fall. Everyone was coming together for it. 

 

“You have to Link, you are the hero who stopped Ganon, yes I finished him but you weakened him for me. Plus...you haven’t gone outside in nearly a month.” She stopped dragging him along to look at him. He was wearing his champion tunic as she knew she’d never get him into anything fancy and heavy like she was wearing. It was nice of the great fairys to also repair her old dresses. “I’m worried about you so please.”

 

He made a face and sighed. “Fine but if someone asks me to dance I am hiding.”

 

Zelda smiled. “That’s fine so long as you’re out there somewhere.” She began leading him again this time with no protesting on his part, opening the large doors revealed all the guests, the lovely garden and all the refreshment tables. Link had helped the few cooks make it all. He really was magic in a kitchen. Zelda said a short speech then got the party started.

 

While it was a good idea to celebrate Ganon’s fall the main reason for the party was to make sure Link saw Urbosa again. He really was being foolish about the whole thing.

 

Link did get asked to dance but by a couple of the rito girls he had helped once, he hadn’t minded in their case. Sadly that meant other people got ideas. Thankfully Sidon showed up to save him leading him off to the fountains giving off chocolate and cheese asking how it worked. Link had laughed and tried to explain. 

 

Sidon knew how he felt about dancing or even being around people he didn’t know. Whenever someone tried to get a dance from Link or get him alone Sidon would come to his rescue wanting to know about something. Link appreciate that, it was nice of Idon to do that for him, the zora prince of course had grinned and told him that’s what friends were for.

 

Zelda tracked him down at some point and gave him a small cup of mulled wine knowing he was fond of it. While he drank it she gazed over his shoulder waiting for Urbosa and Riju to come into the garden, she had wanted them to wait a hour for Link to get comfortable.

 

Link set his empty cup on a near table hearing a few respectful people say hello to Riju. His shoulders jerked up and pain lashed through him when he heard the song he made for Urbosa all those years ago, he turned sharply angry Zelda thought that was going to help him. “Zelda do you have to!-” The words died in his throat, he skipped back a step in shock.

 

Urbosa stood before him her familiar playful smirk on, her left hand on her hip and the other resting on Riju’s shoulder. Riju beamed at him as Urbosa moved closer and leaned down a bit. “You are very foolish my dear desert rose.” He remained still when she cupped his cheek afraid he was seeing things but her hand felt too real, she sounded real and looked real.

 

“Ack!” She pinched his right ear and tugged lightly. “Honestly, Revali gets a bit of resistance in coming back and you assume that means I wasn’t able to? What have I said about assuming?” She asked him keeping a hold on his ear.

 

“...Assuming just makes an ass out of people.” He quoted. Urbosa nodded. “Good, you remember.” She let go of his ear then had her arms full as he jumped at her. “You really are silly Link.” His reply was a whimper as he cuddled closer to her ignoring the clapping her heard and the awwws. 

 

He wanted to leave now, to talk with her again to sit with her again. He blinked in surprise when Urbosa quickly had him out of her hold and was leading him off. “Don’t mind us, just some catching up to do.” She said heading for the doors Link had entered the garden with Zelda at.

 

“That went well.” Riju said with a smile as she looked up at Zelda who nodded in agreement. “It went very well.” 

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Urbose sat on Link’s bed with him on her lap hugging him close, his arms were around her neck he clearly had no plans of moving any time soon. He kept muttering sorry over and over enough so that she felt the need to flick his head. “Once was enough Link, you were being foolish but we all get that way at some point.” He nodded slowly going quite. They didn’t speak for a while, merely enjoying being close.

 

“...It really hurt when I remembered you.” Link muttered softly his head tucked under her chin. “I wished I hadn’t remembered.”

 

Urbosa idly played with his ponytail making him chuckle. “I understand, you fell deeply in love Link. I imagine if you had been awake and standing when he remembered you me would have fallen to the ground.”

 

Link didn’t disagree. He ended up falling asleep in her arms having not slept much since he remembered her. Urbosa also hadn’t been sleeping much, she dreamed often of her death. It wasn’t easy to get past that but with Link...she believed she could.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

“So,” Hearing Urbosa’s playful tone was both nice and rose caution. Link lifted his head from the pillows slightly and looked over at her, he jerked up seeing she was holding the blue veil up. Link dropped his head back to the pillows groaning. 

 

“Oh come on,” She came over to poke his head, dropping the veil on the pillow beside him. “I want to hear how you got it, I know the law hasn’t changed.” Link could hear the grin in her voice.

 

“...Some shady guy sold it to me, he had his own clothing to get in the town.” Link grumbled not lifting his head. “I told Riju about him later, the guy got caught. How no one looked at me twice is a mystery.”

 

She hummed starting to play with his hair. “I don’t suppose I can convince you to put it on.” Link groaned out a no. “Please?” She said sweetly. He groaned again. Urbosa wasn’t going to let it go was she? Well, she wouldn’t be Urbosa without being able to make him cave.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

“When did you plan to tell me you could dance?” Urbosa asked holding Link tightly in her arms.

 

“...Not like that.” His voice was muffled by his hands.

 

Zelda had told Urbosa he had taken off with the Slate, when ever he used to do it he was using the sound function to play music and of course dance to it. Urbosa had caught him dancing to Let’s Dance Boys. He didn’t know what the song was from but it was loads of fun. 

 

The Slate had even showed an image of a woman dancing to the song which after studying long enough Link was able to copy hence why his face was red and covering it since Urbosa had seen.

 

“How did you plan it then?” Her tone was kind and playful as she cuddled him.

 

“...I’ll get back to you on that...” His muttered. He gave a yelp when she turned him then he was laughing as she smothered him with kisses. He knew she wasn’t going to forget he could dance and would most likely ask him to dance for her at some point but that was fine, he really didn’t mind he just didn’t like she saw him dancing to that song. It was…appealing to the body to say the least, he greatly hoped she never commented on it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter like the others has been fixed up.
> 
> I felt like crap when I did the side quests for the sand and snow boots -.-
> 
> I called the horse Demise for all the reasons you will read..and of course because he is Ganon's horse xD My friend found it too and gave it the same name, their reasons being just because it's Ganon's horse and those how know about SkyWard Sword and have Hyrule Historia know allllll about Demise xD

Link often had nightmares of Calamity Ganon suddenly returning and going right for Zelda, the princess had her own nightmares as well but she didn’t get them as often as Link. Urbosa had been rather confused when it first happened. She had woken in the middle of the night and noticed Link missing, she had found him standing in the doorway to Zelda’s room leaning on the wall. He had told her he dreamed of Ganon coming back and killing Zelda so she couldn’t seal him again.

 

Zelda knew he had these dreams and had taken to leaving her door open so he could check on her easily, while it didn’t make the dreams stop or calm him it was better than Link freaking out.

 

Urbosa developed an elixir that brought forth pleasant dreams and assured a full night's rest, Link after all was losing sleep over the dreams and couldn’t get much done in the day due to them. Urbosa’s elixir would get him through the night until he could beat the nightmares on his own.

 

It had only been a few days since Urbosa got there, the celebration had long since ended and everyone had gone home. Link had planning to do for his cooking so he hadn’t left the castle yet, plus he wanted more guards and soldiers for the castle before he left...that wasn’t going to be easy since most underestimated him when a fight started even if they didn’t sometimes the men just weren’t skilled enough. Urbosa had laughed at his rant of how poorly some of them had fought before agreeing that the castle did need people to keep it safe while he was away.

 

When Link wasn’t sending out fliers for guards and soldiers to come to the castle and test for the job and duty he was at his desk writing out a long list of places he could find fruits and vegetables, herbs and other spices. Some things he knew he could buy in shops, those were written down by what village had what instead of tower region and closest shrine.

 

Urbosa helped by placing stamps on the slate of each place he would check for the ingredients he needed. Meat wouldn’t be hard to come by, he knew a few fishing spots already. Birds, wolves, boar, deer, elk and goodness knows more were found all over.

 

Of course his reputation needed to get started too before he could really go crazy, Zelda promised to take care of that for him once he was ready to start which was why he was making lists.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Urbosa hated it when Link went off without her in the morning. Hyrule Castle wasn’t small by any measure, it was hard to track him down again. Sometimes he left her a note saying when he’d be back or Zelda knew where he was. Most often he was helping around the castle in some way, be it cooking, cleaning, gardening or training the new guard and soldiers.

 

“Hello, good morning Urbosa.” Zelda greeted the tall gerudo woman cheerfully once she welcomed her into her room. “Link’s down at the stable tending to Demise.”

 

“...Demise?” Urbosa questioned slowly.

 

“His horse.” The princess explained shuffling through some paperwork on her desk. “It’s this huge black horse with a fiery orange mane and tail. Link found him...I think after he got all the Divine Beasts freed. He had found a white stallion and black horse with a white tail and mane but Demise became a favorite. He called the horse that due to him being so strong and intimidating. Link told me Demise just ran headlong into monsters either killing them with one run through or at least knocking them away, Link even got shot off his back before they got to a stable to register, Demise gave the monster a good kick for that killing it instantly. That is how he earned his name.”

 

Urbosa was greatly impressed with this horse she hadn’t even seen it yet! “When you say huge just how huge are we talking?” She asked curious.

 

“...He might be taller than you.” Zelda muttered looking up at her friend. “Why not go down to the stable and see him? I imagine you and Link will be riding him while searching for food supplies. I warn you though Demise is really slow, Link won’t take another horse though.”

 

Urbosa could easily guess why he wouldn’t, Demise sounded like a war horse. While lacking in speed and stamina they made up for it in power and strength.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

“Yeah, real smart there.” Link’s sarcasm was new to hear. Urbosa got closer and felt his sarcasm was well placed.

 

A guard in training was on the ground coughing trying to get back up. Link was standing a few feet away from both the fallen man and the stable washing...a huge horse. Good goddess Zelda wasn’t kidding, the thing was taller than her!

 

Link saw her and waved. “Hey sorry I left this morning,” He said when she got close. “I haven’t been coming down to see Demise lately, he was a little peeved at me.”

 

“A little?” One man asked while brushing the man on a white stallion. “Considering Art just got head but for trying to talk to you I think he’s a little more than peeved and possessive.”

 

“Yeah, yeah hush.” Link wander over to a few buckets near a couple of large barrels full of water. “Help me rinse him off?” He asked Urbosa lifting of the buckets to fill it.

 

“Certainly, I don’t want to get head but after all.” Link laughed at her reply. “You don’t have to worry about that, Morin was kidding. Demise may be smart but he isn’t so smart to be jealous when my attention goes else where, he got used to me getting on and off him to gather things and getting distracted often. Besides,” He hopped up on a stool and poured the water over the large back of the horse. “I told him about you, so you are the last person he’ll attack even if annoyed or in a bad mood.”

 

“Hn, good to know.” Urbosa helped Link rinse off the huge horse who put up no fuss at all only shaking once they got a little bit away. Link gathered a few towels and handed Urbosa few and got to work on drying Demise. She followed his lead.

 

“Most people would let their horse air dry or leave it to the men and women who handle the stables but me, I like to take care of him.” Link winced hearing one of the stable hands groan something. “Course...Demise also only let’s me take care of him. One of them tried...broke almost all his ribs.”

 

“Ouch.” The gerudo woman winced looking over at the man who was gazing at Demise with no small amount of fear. “Testy thing aren’t you?” She asked the huge horse. His reply was snorting and giving her a gentle nudge with his nose.

 

“He likes you, he did the same for Zelda and a servant girl...though she did give him a barrel full of apples.” Link mused as he dried Demise’s mane.

 

Drying such a huge horse took time, but they had all the time in the world. Once he was dry Link began to brush him. Urbosa commented that he was spoiling the horse a bit something he hadn’t denied.

 

Once Demise was all brushed Link had him put on his saddle and bridle along with his decorations that looked very gerudo. “Don’t ask me why they did that, I don’t normally watch when the stables saddle and bridle horses.” Link said with a shrug. “It suits him though doesn’t it?” 

 

Demise lowered his head to Link nipping at his packs. “Really? I gave you a ton of apples and swift carrots, gave you a bath and brushed you and you want endura carrots? How greedy can you be?” The horse huffed at him and began to stare him down making the stable hands laugh.

 

“I take it this happens often?” Urbosa asked a woman next to her that was carrying an empty bucket. “Oh yes, Demise loves endura carrots. Can’t blame him, those things are really good.” She nodded to herself and walked on.

 

“No endura carrots Demise, for one thing I haven’t got any even if I had them you’ve eaten enough for the morning-hey!” Demise shoved him gently and tapped his head with his nose. “Yeah, yeah get it over it.” Link grabbed the rines and lead Demise to a single tall stable then came back to Urbosa. “I guess we head back to my room to work on the lists and map then- ah shut up!” He called over to the stable hands who booed him. Urbosa lifted a brow. “What was that?”

 

Link’s face heating and him pulling her away was all the answer she needed. She wandered if there was any bets going on for when they would sleep together. Odd thing really, they hadn’t just fallen into a bed together they had gotten to know each other. A relationship wasn’t based about being intimate.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Zelda had long been getting letters from nobles and royals outside Hyrule all offering to help, only at a price which would be her hand in marriage that was just something she wasn’t willing to do. Link had known this and it was why the great fariys ended up getting asked to restore Hyrule so there would be no need for...a political marriage. Now though, Zelda had invited several of the men to the castle to discuss trade.

 

There was plenty Hyrule had to offer thanks to the trade with all the other races. Zelda was giving Link this opportunity to make lunch, she was making sure it was timed right so he’d have plenty of time to work. She did have the men take a drink from an elixir that tests for allergies, no need to kill any of them or make them sick, they appreciated her forethought.

 

They were halfway through their meeting when a servant girl came in carrying a tray full of bowls that gave off a lovely fragrant smell. She set the bowls down in front of each of them saying the dish was called, Seafood Paella. It had been made with; hylian rice, goat butter, rock salt, mighty porgy and hearty blueshell snail. She then walked off. 

 

Zelda smiled and waved for them to eat while she herself did. She was most pleased when they all paused at the first taste then went for more. She had said it before she’d say it again, Link was magic in the kitchen.

 

Once they finished the men asked to thank the cook and were very surprised to learn it was Link. When they left hours later they were whispering about the wonderful meal, Zelda hadn’t liked the part about stealing Link away just to cook but he would never go willingly, Link was a free spirit try to trap him and he’d lash out. But she did dearly hope this got Link started.

A month later

Hyrule had more goods now ever since those nobles and royals had visited the castle. A few merchants from the lands came through with goods and to Zelda, Link and Urbosa’s delight they often talked about a gifted cook that not only could make wonderful meals but was Hyrule’s Hero as well.

 

Word was getting around, Zelda began receiving letters asking for Link to come to towns to cook or bake for a mayor or help with a festival. Link and Urbosa were now spending all their time going over lists and the Sheikah Slate’s map, soon they would be going out and checking the places marked to make sure the ingredients were there, if not they would check other places and ask around.

 

Getting out and about however got postponed when new types of food showed up along with eating styles that Link decided to study. Urbosa understood why he wanted to, he was going to be a traveling cook, he needed to know how different people and cultures had their food. She ended up joining him as she was interested in learning, besides she helped him prep his food, she needed to know as well.

 

Link learned how to make noodles and different ways to make broth. The broth was fine Urbosa didn’t mind that but the noodles? Link was on his own there, he had just grinned at her when he got down how to use the dough while Urbosa couldn’t manage it, she had glared at him in return.

 

“Well,” Link said putting the decorative chopsticks in a small glass case and put it in his desk drawer. “With all this done I think we can finally start thinking of setting out...Urbosa stop snooping through my clothing please.” The faint rustling he had been hearing stopped. “You have desert voe armor.”

 

Link turned in his chair seeing her holding it up. “Yeah, bought it from a nice gerudo tailor in Tarry Town. I never really wore it though.”

 

The gerudo woman cocked her head confused. “Why not?”

 

Link made a dismissive sound but still replied. “I don’t like showing that much skin and getting my hair up the way she told me? That wasn’t fun.” He shook his head remembering.

 

“You ran around dressed like a vai then?” Urbosa asked her tone getting a cheeky edge to it.

 

Link frowned at her. “Not unless I was going to the town, I had a sapphire circlet to wear that guarded me from the sun, a pair of sand boots too.”

 

“Sand boots? Those are rare and hard to make.” Urbosa set the desert voe outfit back in the chest Link kept his less worn clothing in then went over to sit on the bed.

 

Link grinned and sighed. “Some guy was running around outside the town, I planned to go in so I had the vai clothes on and approached him wanting to know how he was running so well in the sand...let’s just say I should have talked to him wearing something else.”

 

Urbosa blinked then laughed. “He flirted with you didn’t he?”

 

“Eh...kinda?” Link shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “He was pretty shy but I could tell he was interested. He wanted to see The Eight Heroine, he gave me some snow boots as it was said the statue was in the snowy areas…”

The sand boots and snow boots

“So yeah, hey, the name's Bozai. I'm 35, single and I LOVE jogging. Especially on sand. Yeah, everyone says I'm a tenacious as a tick! And I think some of them meant it in a nice way, too!” Link gave tiny nod to show he was listening. “S-so...you out here on your own? Pretty rough and tumble place...Wanna hang out with me awhile?”

 

Link was suddenly very glad for his veil as he realized he was getting asked on a date. Shit...he should have seen something like this happening. “...Nice sand-jogging.” He commented trying to keep his voice low so as to come across feminine. The town guards weren’t too far away after all, they’d notice the voice change.

 

“Ah...you noticed these old things? Yeah, they're my sand boots. They allow me to traverse the desert without being slowed down at all, so jogging is a breeze. If you'd like to check them out, we could grab a quiet corner and....”

 

“Anyway you’ll part with them?” Link interrupted quickly. It was more than clear, he was being flirted with and asked out. Great.

 

“Huh?” He was a touch surprised and disappointed. “Oh...well...Here's the thing. These sand boots are super rare, and I'd happily give them to you, but…” Link was now very glad for the veil when he heard the next very badly whispered words. “...Wait. This is the golden chance to woo…” He gave his full attention back to Link grinning brightly making Link’s heart sink, he felt so bad right now. “I mean, sure! I'd love to give them to you, you hungry little boot monster! But first, a favor. Ever heard the legend of the Eighth Heroine?”

 

Link frowned under his veil. “I’ve heard vague details.” He replied making sure his voice was soft.

 

He nodded seeming to expect that. “Everyone's heard the legend in the Gerudo region about the seven heroines, but...some tell of an eighth heroine...Wiped clean from history, and no one knows why or how...A phantom heroine known to all but seen by none...I've been taken with the legend since I was a child. Find her! Show me the Eight Heroine, and I'll give you these sand boots. What do you say?” He was rather excited, it almost reminded Link of Sidon but the zora prince came off more strongly...and had never hit on him but then he didn’t look like a woman when he first reached the domain.

 

“I’ll go find her.” He said with a nod.

 

“YESSSS!” He cleared his throat before going on. “According to those who idolize the Eight Heroine, she is enshrined somewhere in the Gerudo Highlands. Apparently they even have a nickname for her: The Bronze Giant. Catchy. Beyond that, I don't really know much...Who knows, there might be someone in Gerudo Town who knows more about the legend of the seven heroines. Maybe that info would help. I don't know. Anyway, draw a picture or something if you find her! And then show me! I'm pretty picky about pictures, too. If you get one, make sure at least the statue's upper half is visible, ok? Oh, and here...If you'd like, you can use these. I'm sure they'll come in handy. Besides, you seem really into boots.” He handed Link a pair of snow boots. “The Gerudo Highlands are covered in deep snow, so it's hard to walk, right? Everyone knows that. But with these snow boots, you can walk through snow like it was flat ground...No...You can walk even faster than that! No one makes these anymore, so they're extremely valuable. As such, you can't keep them, OK?”

 

Link winced hearing more badly whispered words. “Many have investigated the Eighth Heroine, but it's an inscrutable legend, an unsolved and possibly unsolvable puzzle....And as Ms. Boots spins her wheels on it, we'll grow closer...And closer...And then…” The veil hid Link’s uncomfortable blush when the man gave a tiny laugh then started off on his jogging again.

 

...Shit, Link felt like crap.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Link got back around nightfall finding the man still running around, as soon as he caught sight of Link he rushed over. “Oh! Oh, thank goodness! You made it back safely! You were gone for so long, I started to fear the worst...I have to come clean. The Eighth Heroine is just an urban legend-it doesn't actually exist...I... well, I just wanted an excuse to get close to you, y'know? I wanted to keep you engaged so I just thought up something impossible to hold your interest....And as a result, I put you in harm's way! I'm a cad! And I've been so, so worried…”

 

Ugh...Link wanted those sand boots but this was really making him feel bad.

 

“I won't put you in danger anymore! From now on, I'll be your protect-”

 

“I found it.” Link said quickly wanting to get this done then take a really long time in the town so as the avoid the guy until he left the area.

 

“Are you trying to console me because I've been so heartsick over this? You're such a kind soul. But no need to coddle me. From now on I'll-”

 

“Please look.” Link lifted the Sheikah Slate and faced it toward the man so he could see the picture. 

 

“That...certainly is...the way it was rumored to look...That...THAT'S AMAZING!” Now that sounded like Sidon, perhaps they had met once? Link didn’t know, he just wanted this side quest thing to be done. “I thought it was just an old wive's tale! The Eighth Heroine actually exists?! If the rest of the world knew this, it'd be absolute bedlam! But I won't tell anyone. Yeah, that way, it'll just be our little secret, right? Sort of a bonding thing. And yeah, it-it it's OK, I'd like to take this opportunity to ask you-”

 

Shit! “Erm...sand boots?” Link reminded not wanting to think about what the poor man was going to ask.

 

“Oh...oh, ok...Just a second. I'll take them off…” He slipped the boots off and passed them to Link who stuffed them in his pouch. He hated this but he kinda of wanted the snow boots too, he heard the rito lived in a cold snowy place, he’d need them.

 

“Treat them as tenderly as you would me. And now, could you be a lamb and return my snow boots? Otherwise ol' Bozai's going to be barefoot!” Link handed them over wondering how he could get those too. “All right, we're done here! Boy, but these will make running in the sand pretty difficult, and I'm pretty tired anyway from my jogging regimen...I think I'll just park myself under a tent in front of Gerudo Town and take five. Care to join me later?”

 

Double shit! “Um...I’m kinda busy…” Link looked away so he wouldn’t have to see disappointment again.

 

“Huh? Aw...good...goodbye.” He walked off obviously feeling shut down. Ugh...Link needed and wanted those snow boots...he really hated this right now.

 

He waited until the next day at morning to talk with him again. He was just sitting to the left or right depending on where you stood from the entrance to Gerudo Town.

 

He perked up seeing Link coming causing him to frown deeply behind his veil. He was so going to hate himself for this.

 

“You! You came back! I mean, yeah, heyyyyyyy. Course you came by. What's up?” Link took it back...he was going to leave the desert for a week then come back once this was done.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

The Eighth Heroine’s sword hadn’t been hard to track down. Once he had the picture he had gone back to show Bozai.

 

More talk of how worried he was and impressed he was that Link got up there without snow boots. Goddess he was gushing...Link wanted this done then he was leaving a not coming back for a while. 

 

He gave Link the snow boots but held onto them a moment to stutter out, “Would you...g-g-go out...w-w-w-with…”

 

Annnd triple shit! He was now going to stay away for two weeks! In an effort to try and keep from hurting the poor guy’s feelings Link turned his head away and softly said, “Sorry but I’m not ready for dating...I was just trying to…” To what? Think damnit! “To show my parents two rare types of boots before they passed, they used to make shoes so I thought it’d be nice to do.” He lied but it was better than just shooting the guy down and there was no way Link was going to say his real gender, they were way too close to the town.

 

“Oh...Oh! Uh…” He had crumpled for a minute but then gave Link a sad look. “Uh...well i-i-if you ever do feel ready I’m here okay?”

 

Link nodded and placed the snow boots in his pouch once Bozai let them go. He was so leaving for two weeks now.

Present

Urbosa made a face, a mix of humor and pity. “Did you ever see that guy again?” She asked laying on her stomach on the bed hands holding her head up.

 

“Yeah...he stayed out in the tent, always waved when he saw me. I’d just nod then go about my business. Gah...I’m going to forever feel bad for that guy.” Link rubbing his forehead eyes shut.

 

Urbosa’s eyes flicked to a clock hanging on the wall, it was 12:30. “Come on now come to bed, we have a long couple of days to plan before we set off.”

 

Link nodded leaving his desk to come lay next to her. 

 

“Want to win Zelda 80 rupees?” Urbosa said with a playful smirk.

 

“...What is the bet?” Link asked giving her a wry look, he didn’t like bets much.

 

“Word among the servants is a betting pool of when we-” She broke off with a cheerful laugh when Link tossed a pillow at her, he knew without her saying it.

 

While yes, he would like to make to love to her again but not while at the castle! Some of the new servants didn’t knock! Plus he felt really weird about doing that with Zelda’s room so close to theirs. It would just have to wait until after they left the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That'll be all for now guys, I've still got some ideas and chapter 8 isn't done just yet, do stick around xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter like the others has been fixed up.
> 
> Guilin Mifen is I think a Chinese dish, I don't think you can make in the game I just thought it looked good so put it down.
> 
> The places I wrote down that have fish or other food I went to those spots myself in game and did mark them...I didn't understand how the map worked fully at first or the stamps. I get it now...so many places I had to back track to to mark gaaaaaah TTATT
> 
> I gotta say I'm surprised people like this so much, I got what 23 kudos and 361 hits! Glad you all enjoy it! xD

“Come back when you can okay?” Zelda said her arms around Link tightly.

 

“I will...we will.” Link promised her hugging back.

 

The three of them were standing near the stable, Link and Urbosa were ready to head off. Zelda was saying goodbye to them. The princess smiled at Link when she withdrew then hugged Urbosa. “You take care of each other.” Urbosa patting her shoulders. “We will, don’t worry.” The gerudo woman assured her.

 

Mounting Demise wasn’t too tricky but Link had helped Urbosa up, he must have gotten used to jumping so high. Once they were settled Demise began a good paced gallop off into the night. 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Nabi Lake got marked on the map since armored carp were in the water along with mighty carp and sneaky river snails. Link had even found some Hyrule Herbs and a hearty radish as they crossed Eagus Bridge to reach the lake. Urbosa was a little shocked he was able to go right into the water and catch the fish, although he did use his stealth clothing so the fish wouldn’t panic when he got in the water.

 

Urbosa also got to see Link’s skill in battle, he had changed a bit in the 100 years which was due to memory loss. She could easily and happily say he had only gotten better at fighting. 

 

Link marked the monster camp on his map, he had noticed that even after a few years the blood moons hadn’t fully stopped yet; they had merely became less, it would take a bit more time before the blood moons fully left. Ganon may be gone but that didn’t mean he had to take his monsters with him.

 

While their goal was checking rivers, lakes and the like Link often dismounted from Demise to gather hearty radishes or pick up any meat from an animal he shot. He also stopped at monster camps. 

 

When Urbosa asked him why not avoid them he told her, while they could handle the monsters others wouldn’t be able, he had seen his fair share of travelers get attacked he felt it a good idea to bring down the main camps anything else? Well they would just ride past and hope some else was smart enough to do the same. Couldn’t ride past Octoroks though, Link had gotten knocked off Demise when they tried...needless to say Urbosa got to see first hand how protective the horse was.

 

They took a stop at Riverside Stable to check Hylia River for fish and snails. Urbosa caught a staminoka bass near shore when it swam close enough to her, she didn’t have a special stealth outfit like Link did she couldn’t go swimming after the fish.

 

Link caught a few more staminoka bass and mighty carp, he caught a hot-footed frog too...and found a chest with 50 rupees in the water. It seemed he often found chests either sunk or floating in water.

 

Back at the stable Link bought some arrows from Beedle as he had been using his a lot for hunting and needed to make up for the arrows used to make ancient arrows.

 

“You just went around to all the shrines killing the guardians after every blood moon?” Urbosa asked him as she helped dry his hair.

 

“Yeah,” Link replied looking over his golden bow wishing he knew more about weapons so he could repair them when they began to break. “It seemed like the easiest and best way to get the ancient screws, springs, shafts, gears, cores and giant cores. Well no, giant corse have to come from the bigger ones, the stalkers.” He explained lifting the Sheikah Slate to check the few places they had been so far. “Geez, we still have a lot of places to go.”

 

“Looks like it, are you sure you don’t want to travel using the slate?” Urbosa wrapped the towel around Link’s head so it’d stay put while she moved to help him with the golden bow string. 

 

“I’m sure, we could pass by hearty radishes and other foods if we did that. Besides I like riding Demise.” Said horse lifted his head and looked their way hearing his name. “...He’s going to harass me for endura carrots when we get them, I know it.”

 

“At least he isn’t picky, he knows what he wants.” Link gave a grunt and sent the dark horse a look which was ignored in favor of some tall grass. Honestly, no horse should be as smart as Demise was but he wasn’t going to complain. 

 

Link made them a simple bowl of meat and rice for lunch then they were off for the Dueling Peaks. He had found fish there before but hadn’t marked it, he hadn’t marked a lot of things when he first visited places, he regretted it now.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

It did come to a point where Demise could no longer be used due to where all the ingredients were. In one of the stables they came across Link boarded Demise and requested when someone had time to take him to Hyrule Castle. It did take two endura carrots to get Demise to be nice, the horse sure did have a personality.

 

Getting around was both faster and easier. Soon enough Link had marked off all the places he could get what he needed. They took a rest at Lakeside stable when someone came to give Link a letter, the letter was from Impa in Kakariko Village. The village was going to have a cooking contest in two weeks, she had been hearing Link was very good and had the letter sent.

 

Link and Urbosa had grinned at each other, they knew where they were headed to next. 

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Link made a few stops around the villages to gather a bit of extra supplies, such as milk, cane sugar, wheat, rice, goron spice and bird eggs. He couldn’t very well find those things while out and about.

 

“What do you think?” Link sat beside Urbosa in the grass beside the shrine in Kakariko Village looking through his note book full of recipes. “I vote you do something special, wow the judges.” Urbosa said with a grin pointing to Energizing salt-grilled crab, Seafood Paella, Hearty Curry Rice and Creamy Heart Soup.

 

Link snorted. “You would want to do that. Okay what about dessert?” 

 

Urbosa flicked through the pages until she found the very short list of sweets. “Hearty Fruit Pie, Mighty Fruit Cake and Apple Pie sound good.” Link openly laughed now. “Those are all your favorites.” “Annnd?” She questioned her tone playful. Link merely shook his head fondly.

 

“While I can make all these no problem it wouldn’t hurt to practice it and try to make them better, by the way we can only pick three of each of these.” He said snapping the book closed and putting it away.

 

“Only three? Darn I’ll have to narrow it down.” Urbosa grumbled earning a laugh from Link.

 

If there was one thing they both hated it was people who were cocky and arrogant. Well Urbosa hated it but Link was concerned for people like that, someday that person would fail and get the shock of their life. Something Urbosa was sure was going to happen at this cooking contest.

 

One man was very cocky and arrogant, he kept flaunting his cooking skills by making dinner every night for the village. Link had to keep Urbosa away from him as she looked ready to pound him into the ground, what had really made her angry was something he said to Link.

 

“I heard you are the hero of Hyrule.” The man said peering over Link’s shoulder to see the Sheikah Slate.

 

“...I am.” Link replied slowly. He wasn’t fond of this guy and he really hated the hero title.

 

“Why pick a cooking lifestyle then? Aren’t you better off with a sword?” That had to be the most insulting tone Link had ever heard and that's saying something due to all the crap he had gone through 100 years ago.

 

“So all you are good at is cooking then?” Link asked as he flipped the slate over so the man couldn’t see it anymore. 

 

“Of course not!” The man snapped.

 

“Then why are you assuming all I can do is swing a weapon?” Link stood from the bench he was sitting on. “Just because I’m a warrior doesn’t mean that’s what I asked for, what I wanted out of life. I’m doing what I want now and could really care less what strangers think.” He walked off not wanting to hear a snapped reply he was sure to get. He meant what he said, he didn’t care what others thought of him anymore, only those he considered friends and family mattered.

 

Urbosa didn’t react well to hearing about that conversation later, Link quickly distracted her by having her help mess with the Mighty Fruit Cake recipe.  

 

By the time the contest started Link and Urbsa had decided on cooking; Creaming Heart Soup, Seafood Paella and Guilin Mifen. The dessert was also decided on. Hearty Fruit Pie, Mighty Fruit Cake and a soft caramel pudding topped with a smooth gentle whipped cream. 

 

Link planned to make sure there was a lot of it all so the whole village could have some, he knew he wanted to eat it afterward he didn’t even have to ask Urbosa if she did.

 

Impa was sitting out in front of her house with two others at her sides, they were the judges. Impa lifted her head and gazed around in front of her seeing all the cooking pots, fire pits and makeshift ovens, there was plenty of counters and work space for each person.

 

There were five people in the contest, two were from the village, Link was among the few who didn’t live there of course. “Everyone,” She began. “We have all gathered today for a cooking contest. Three meals and three desserts, no pre made dishes, you will all be watched to ensure you don’t have anything pre made. Trying to use pre made foods will have you disqualified.”

 

Link nodded in understanding along with the others.

 

“You are each allowed to have an assistant, I see two of you have decided on who helps you.” Impa kept from smiling seeing Urbosa standing beside Link, Zelda had told her those two were together it was nice to see. “Do the rest of you want to have help?”

 

“No ma’am.” The others said shaking their heads.

 

Impa nodded. “Very well. Without further ado, begin!”

 

They all began in rush around their stations...except for Link and Urbosa. They calmly and carefully began to go over all the food supplies they had, it was all fresh which would make it taste better. 

 

Despite that Link and Urbosa had worked at a normal pace they had finished far faster than the others. Paya came over to gather the three dishes on a tray then placed them on the judges table and waited for the others finish.

 

Five minutes later just before a timer went off the others finished their dishes. Urbosa had cheered on the inside when Link’s dishes won. His use of the most fresh ingredients, his beautiful presentation, how quickly he had worked and of course the wonderful flavors his dishes had. They had liked the Guilin Mifen the most and had enjoyed figuring out chopsticks.

 

Link and Urbosa once again finished before the others when it came to baking dessert which had earned them a glare from the cocky man who finished very last out of all of them both rounds. Urbosa didn’t try to keep her cheer in when Link again won for all the same reasons as last time, his caramel pudding had been a favorite.

 

Link laughed when she wrapped him in a hug and kissed his head. “I knew you would do it!” He smiled at her and wiggled free to face the judges.

 

“The winning prize is Kakariko’s finest quality Cooking Pack and supplies.” Impa said with a smile. “The pack has already been filled.” She waved Link over and handed him the pack. He nodded in thanks already knowing this pack had to work the same way his own did, able to hold a great deal without getting heavy.

 

Link and Urbosa went through the pack finding all sorts of cooking tools and equipment inside. Simple meals on the road were over now that they had this!

 

“I imagine word will spread about this and people will start either asking for you or setting up cooking contests just to see what you can do.” Urbosa said holding him close. Link smiled and leaned back against her. “I look forward to it.”

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Link had gotten a letter from Death Mountain at the last stable. Yunobo had heard about his cooking skills, he had never tried hylian foods before and was curious, several other gorons were as well. The problem was Link didn’t have any heat resistant elixirs and the fire res armor wouldn’t fit Urbosa.

 

“Thinking awfully hard over there.” Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Link turned toward her from his place on the ground seeing she was working an another drawing which he knew he wouldn’t get to see until it was done. She drew now and then, he was never allowed to see what she drew until it was done.

 

“Yunobo invited me to the city,” Link explained. “he and a few others want to try my cooking. Gorons normally only eat rocks so they are curious.” Link folded up the letter and gave it a light toss toward Urbosa. Her eyes lit up in amusement as it came over.

 

“Too lazy to walk it over hn?” She took the letter out of the air and unfolded it so she could read it setting her drawing aside. “It doesn’t sound like a bad idea, you aren’t worried they’ll get sick are you?”

 

“No, no.” Link shook his head. “I remember Daruk had my cooking sometimes, it’s not that. We don’t have anything for elixirs and I’m shit at making them. Fire res armor wouldn’t fit you either, I’m not sure how we’d both get into the city.” An annoyed sigh left him as he tapped one of his pouches trying to think of something.

 

“Isn’t there a stable that sells the elixirs?” She asked cocking her head a bit. “You have plenty of money to spend Link, getting all three wouldn’t even put a dent in your wallet.”

 

“Urbosa they sell three, we’d be at Death mountain for longer than that. Do you really want to be downing elixirs every what...3 or 5 minutes?” The hylian shook his head taking out a few papers and a pen from one of his pouches. “I’ll write back, asking if we could meet at the stable closest to Death mountain-” Urbosa’s fingers curling under his chin and turning his head to her made him stop.

 

“I can’t say I’m fond of your new habit to assume things, didn’t we already talk about assuming?” She brushed the pen and papers away, shifting closer to ensure he was listening. “I don’t mind using elixirs Link, while the stable only sells three, I have heard of a goron who sells it in the city. It will be fine, okay?”

 

Link laughed and pulled free when she made him nod. “Okay, okay.” He laughed brushing her hands away, only to sober quickly and look at her sadly. “I’m...not too different than before am I?” He asked her gazing at her bright green eyes. “Some people that I knew before have said I’m different, some haven’t liked it.”

 

He blinked at her when she said that same mix of a curse and insult she had when they spent the night together. “Link while you are different it isn’t by much. You have new habits, some of your personality traits have changed, you move a little differently and you speak differently. But hear me when I say it isn’t a bad thing.” She shook him a little when he didn’t look convinced. “You also appear harder to convince, we can work on that though. Look, you were in a healing sleeping stasis for 100 years that robbed you of your memories. I think it’s more than reasonable that you changed due to lack of knowing who you are.” He was listening now, good.

 

“Even if you had changed a lot more than you have I would simply learn to love the new you Link as I know that is why you brought it up.” She smirked when he let out a shocked breath. “How did you?-”

 

“I can read you remember?” She pressed a light playful kiss to his forehead then trailed down to his cheek enjoying the little shiver that she felt run through him.

 

“Ur-Urbosa…” He stuttered feeling heat lift to his face as her lips slowly moved down his law line to the sensitive spot on his neck.

 

She hummed in question against his neck.

 

“I don’t think forests here in Faron are the best place to do anything at, people travel here a lot.” He said quickly. While yes he wanted to with her again but out in the open? Uh, no way.

 

“To open for you desert rose?” She purred softly. Shit, what was she going to do?

 

He made a startled sound as she pulled him up off the forest floor and toward the near waterfall. Oh...that’s what she was thinking.

 

“Demise be a dear and watch over our things~♥” Urbosa chirped as she and Link made their way over to the water.

 

The dark horse had been brought along because Link missed him, he was also good for keeping watch when they both slept. He didn’t seem to sleep much which is the main reason he got watch duty.

 

“Urbosa you do know this water is cold right?” Link hissed his back pressed against the cold wet stone wall near the falling water.

 

“I can feel it too you know. I’m sure you recall how heated you got last time?” The question sounded innocent but Link knew better.

 

“I do, but this water is like ice!” Another hiss.

 

Urbosa clicked her tongue grinning at him, Link was quickly hissing for a different reason when her lips found his neck.

 

“Ugh…” He held her arms tilting his head back to give her more room. He was starting to get use to the chill of the water enough so that he couldn’t find a reason to argue with her about this anymore, of course the attention at his neck wasn’t helping him argue.

 

“I still hate buckles and belts.” She growled softly in his ear making Link chuckle.

 

“Tunic doesn't fit right without the belts, sorry.” She couldn’t see the cheeky grin on his face but his tone gave him away.

 

“Laugh while you can desert rose, I’ll have you gasping for air soon.” He felt a little worried hearing those words.

 

“So...you don’t want me to breath this-ti-time?” With the belts gone it was very easy for Urbosa to get her hands under his tunic. Her hands stroked and rubbed his sides and chest making him squirm.

 

“I do want you to breath...just hold my shoulders and follow along~♥” He was even more worried now after hearing the playful tone, what was she up to?

 

He found out once she had him undressed, much like last time he went red being fully exposed to her which had Urbosa laughing. “Still have some shyness left in you hn? I’ve already seen you...but I have yet to fully...explore you.”

 

What did she mean by that? Link flushed a dark shade of red when Urbosa knelt down and took hold of his hips holding him against the stone wall.

 

“Don’t worry about keeping still, I’ve got you~♥” She purred softly.

 

“Wait...you don’t have to…” He broke off twitching a little when she kissed his thigh.

 

Urbosa hummed gently, her fingers stroking his trembling thighs. “Hush, I know. Just enjoy Link.” 

 

Link wouldn’t be able to do anything but enjoy. They had only been together one time and that was 100 years ago, he certainly hadn’t experimented on his own when he woke up that hadn’t even crossed his mind. Link got the feeling he was in for a long really nice night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter like the others has been fixed up.
> 
> Sorry I haven't added a new chapter for a while was busy touching up Twisted then posting the rest of it here and on FF.Net, been checking my ask account on Tumblr too and lastly of course I just couldn't keep writing for a while.
> 
> I did get back into it and...I have to say I think Desert Rose is getting close to ending.
> 
> Now I gotta say this...I am a dude but never had a BJ before and frankly I don't want my wife to do it, who wants to swallow that let alone to taste it? It can't be pleasant. Had a really hard time writing it out due to lack of knowledge on it.
> 
> If anyone is wondering about the house well...the tiny thing in Hateno Village? I stored the Champion weapons there and that was pretty much the end of it, sure I bought everything and it looks nice but...all the bloody thing is good for storage -.- LAME.
> 
> I love Skyrim houses and the mods of my goodness the mods xD Ahem...I made Link and Urbosa that house because I loved the idea, as for them having kids it'll happen xD
> 
> As for the Yiga Clan...who doesn't get annoyed when you get attacked by one of them out of the blue? Them showing up while Guardian hunting really isn't fun -.-
> 
> Hey go here to see where their house is on the BOTW map xD : http://theoddshipper.deviantart.com/art/Link-and-Urbosa-s-house-691572391
> 
> Enjoy the chapter xD

Link shook slightly his head leaning back against the stone wall behind him, his hands on Urbosa’s shoulders trying and nearly failing to follow her breathing pattern. She kissed along his hard sex starting from the base ending at his tip, he cried out sharply when she sucked the head hard and ran her teeth over the slit. “Urbosa!-” He couldn’t manage more than her name as she took him fully into her mouth. He cried her name again more desperately feeling her swallow and begin to suck.

 

If not for Urbosa holding him against the rock wall and his hands on her shoulders he would have fallen down a while back, his legs were shaking and he bent forward slightly due to the pleasure.

 

“Ur-Urbosa…” He gasped, after a few minutes feeling heat starting to gather between his legs. “St- I can’t…”

 

Urbosa hummed knowing said hum would send him over the edge, she appreciated his concern but if she minded having to swallow his pleasure she wouldn’t have done this.

 

Link cried her name, his hips jerked a bit and little jolts running through his body as his climax crashed. She swallowed down his pleasure and drew back to lick the little remaining from his head. 

 

“Easy now,” Urbosa soothed lowering him down to a shallow part of the water getting him to sit. He twitched and started to shiver due the chill in the water. He certainly came down from a high quickly.

 

“The water is still cold.” The hylian said through a weak laugh hugging Urbosa close. “Why am I the only one still undressed again?” He snipped fingers moving to her hair band.

 

Urbosa grinned at him. “Because it’s easy to distract you. Here, let me.” She removed her clothing quickly feeling a bit impatient. 100 years trapped in the Divine Beast alone left one wanting human contact badly. She had greatly missed Link, she had wanted to talk with him about marriage but right now, she wanted him screaming her name.

 

“You know,” Link’s hands covering her breasts as she leaned closer to him sitting on her knees in front of him, her legs at either side of his hips. “I had to be given the sex talk again.”

 

“Pfft!” Urbosa bowed her head hearing that trying not to laugh even if she could hear a laugh in his voice. “How did that go?” She pressed her forehead against his wondering when he’d start moving his hands.

 

“My mom didn’t have books...I’m sort of glad she didn’t.” His face heated when he finished.

 

“Let me guess,” Her hands slowly stroked his inner thighs making him twitch in surprise. “The books had pictures in them.”

 

“Y-yes.” He nodded slowly, the chill in the water was starting to not effect him. Link didn’t want to be the only one receiving. He hadn’t 100 years ago and still didn’t.

 

Gently, slowly his fingers stroked her breasts moving a slow circle around the large globes. Urbosa didn’t do more than stroke his thighs, she was wondering what all he would do.

 

His blue eyes flicked up to her green ones in question. She shrugged. “I didn’t really let you try anything last time, I want to know what you can do.”

 

Link had no problem with that. His fingers continued to slowly stroke and slide along the skin of Urbosa’s breasts. It was a gentle pleasure, one almost not noticeable but Urbosa was paying close attention to what Link was doing, focusing on the feeling of his fingers moving.

 

“I take it this was learned from books?” The gerudo asked a little breathless as her left breast was gently squeezed and rolled between Link’s hands.

 

“Yes, I found more books. They had more to them.” He gave her right breast the same attention and was a touch surprised when her moan excited him further.

 

“Hearing and seeing a lover’s pleasure can arouse the other.” Urbosa explained having seen his confused look.

 

“Ah hah...You know, the breasts aren’t meant for this.” His hands stilled as he spoke. “They aren’t meant for sex.”

 

Urbosa nodded her hands going to his hair band. “It’s true they aren’t meant for it. Babies get their food from their mother’s breasts when still very young. That is what they are for but,” Her fingers combed through his hair gently smoothing it out once free. Link’s breathing hitched when her lips touched the sensitive spot on his neck. “When it can bring a lover pleasure why not touch them? I should inform you, mine are rather sensitive right now.”

 

Link froze. “...You want...to be pregnant then?”

 

Urbosa paused just before she could start at his neck and moved to look at him. “I wasn’t expecting you to make that connection.”

 

“One of the books I read when getting the talk again, it said a woman’s breasts can be more sensitive around the time of a period.” He didn’t remove his hands from her breasts, his eyes were questioning her.

 

“There are elixirs and other medications to prevent pregnancy, you are technically too young to be a father and besides, I’d rather be married to you first.” Urbosa had made sure to have a few of each of the things when they left the castle in case the mood stuck. She didn’t want to take any risks, Link was after all too young and while they had a room at the castle she wanted them to have their own home and of course be married.

 

Knowing that Urbosa had protection he felt better at continuing. Urbosa sighed softly pressing her face into Link’s neck feeling him cup her breasts then draw his hands up flicking her nipples and making her breasts bounce. Link squeezed her breasts and began to message them rolling her nipples.

 

Urbosa thought he was done when he removed his hands only to gaze at him in confusion when he pushed her shoulders. “You want to know what I can do, just follow along.” He had changed due to memory loss, the boldness was something Urbosa was quickly coming to love.

 

She made a soft sound of surprise that turned into a pleased moan. Once she had leaned back far enough Link sucked her right nipple between his teeth and nipped at it gently, his right hand down between her legs slowly rolling her clitoris. The slow rolls quickly became rough rubbing that had Urbosa’s hips twitching, Link switched his attention to her left nipple.

 

“If we don’t...get on with it, we’ll be...here all night.” Urbosa managed between gasps and huffed breaths.

 

“Nope.” Link pushed against her drawing their lips together. Urbosa made a muffled sound feeling Link’s fingers enter her and starting to pump slowly. Yes, she was more than sure she liked his new boldness!~♥

 

Link jerked and craned his head back when Urbosa broke the kiss to tend to his neck. Link may know what to do to please her but Urbosa could still make it difficult for him, there was no fun without a challenge. The tall gerudo woman was pleasantly surprised that Link kept his fingers moving even with her attention to his neck. She could hear him grinding his teeth and knew it was no small effort on his part.

 

“Admit defeat?” She purred in his ear. His reply was a soft growl then Urbosa was the one having to make a great effort to keep him pleased. He had hooked his fingers, stroking and rubbing at a spot that was making her see stars. “Link…” She moaned her hips following the movement of his fingers.

 

‘How the tables have turned.’ Link thought happy he was able to pleasure her in way that made it hard for her to return it.

 

“Link really...if we don’t get on with it we will be here a while.” Urbosa gasped a short while after he began to give her nipples attention again. “You little pest!” She laughed weakly feeling his fingers slow slightly. That was not at all what she meant and he knew it!

 

“Too much?” Link hummed when Urbosa finally got him to stop by taking his wrists and holding them down in the water.

 

“Enjoy the smugness while you can desert rose, it’s my turn now.” She felt him jerk slightly enjoying the cry he gave when she sucked hard at the spot on his neck.

 

Link was now regretting messing with her as long as he had, she was going to do the same to him now. “Okay now you’re just being controlling.” He managed when Urbosa gathered his wrists in one hand and held his arms behind him.

 

“Perhaps but...I’m not hearing much protesting.” She hummed placing teasing kisses on his neck and jaw. He squirmed a hissed moan escaping his locked teeth as her free hand slowly slid down his side coming to rest at his thigh stroking gently. He only fought to get his hands free when her fingers trailed along his aroused sex making him arch against her slightly. “Urbosa…!” He hissed sharply eyes shutting tightly.

 

“Not so fun being played with now is it?~♥” She purred taking her time in working him.

 

Link was never going to tease her ever again, it was not worth it!

 

Urbosa was surprised he lasted five minutes before really trying to tug his hands free and pleading for her to move on. “Brought it on yourself love.” She purred finally letting his hands go. He wrapped his arms around her neck holding himself against her bracing for what was coming...not that it helped any. He still jerked and gasped as Urbosa took him fully in.

 

“I hope you know,” She said softly near his ear. “That I can still mess with you like this.”

 

Yes...Link was never going to tease her again, it so wasn’t worth it.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Demise scrapped a hoof across the grass and dirt beneath him his emerald eyes going to his master and mate. They were both sound asleep curled up together in their large bed roll. Demise was a smart horse, he knew exactly what they had been doing a few hours ago...he hadn’t known humans could keep that up for so long.

 

One dark ear flicked when the large horse heard a stick snap. He turned his head toward the sound seeing a few men sneaking about, they were dressed in dark clothing. If they were thieves they better keep going, Demise wasn’t about to let them steal anything.

 

“Whoa, hey that’s a gerudo.” One of them whispered when they came to the small camp.

 

“Looks like she’s with someone-don’t look at me like that Arin I am not about to tangle with a gerudo or who ever that is. If they have anything good we take it and go.”

 

“Coward.” Arin snapped. Gerudo were all female and were beautiful, shame this one wasn’t alone.

 

A harsh snort made the two thieves freeze. Turning they found a huge terrifying black horse staring them down. They began to back away slowly picking up pace when the horse followed them, they were quickly running away for their dear little lives when the horse really came at them they didn’t fancy finding out if the horse packed a mean kick.

 

Demise huffed as he made his way back over to the camp, nothing was out of place nor anything gone. His master and his mate still sleeping. He would continue to watch over them through the night just in case anything else came upon the camp.

Sup I'm a huuuuge time skip xD

“If I had known you’d react like this I would have talked to Bolson sooner!” Urbosa said hugging Link close. He made a happy little purring sound and snuggled her.

 

They had been going around Hyrule for quite some time, either to gather food supplies or for Link to show Urbosa sights he had greatly enjoyed. He was requested by towns and villages for his cooking and baking skills. He and Urbosa both had a lot of fun the past few months.

 

It had only been two days ago that she had shown him a drawing she was working on for so long. It was a house, a tall large one, there was even little drawings of a garden, crop field, a large stable and several pens for animals.

 

Urbosa had heard from Link Bolson owned a building company and even fixed up the little house he had at Hateno, it was a nice place but...very small. Urbosa had sought out the man while Link was getting milk, eggs and rice at the store. She showed him the pictures she drew, he had no problem with it only she needed to tell her where to build. 

 

The house stood now in Mabe Prairie southeast of Hyrule Castle. Urbosa had Link use the slate to get them close to the spot, once they had neared it on foot she covered his eyes then lead him the rest of the way. Link’s reaction to the house had been to smile brightly and tackle her with a tight hug.

 

The two were now resting on a large rito made bed...Bolson had it seemed spread it around he was building the hero’s dream house and everyone had wanted to add something. Link and Urbosa weren’t complaining of course, they were both very touched so many wanted to pitch in.

 

“I can’t wait to look around.” Link mumbled his head tucked under Urbosa’s chin.

 

The gerudo woman smiled and kissed his head. “We’ll look around after a nap, you’ve been running around for a long time...don’t you think a rest is in order?” She asked him softly.

 

Link shut his eyes and nodded pressing closer to her. “Yeah...let’s take a good long rest here…” He trailed off slipping into sleep. Urbosa’s eyes were soft as she gazed at his face, she hadn’t seen him look this relaxed and at peace since the Faron Woods. 

 

Urbosa frowned in thought, Link had been wandering in the wild day and night since he got out of that shrine. There was plenty of monsters during the day but at night even more came and after every blood moon monsters came back and some were stronger. How many times did Link have to camp out? How many times did he get attacked? Did he never feel comfortable at inns? Or did he fear bringing trouble and so hadn’t gone?

 

“You will take a good long rest here,” Urbosa whispered wishing he hadn’t had to deal with not feeling safe and being uncomfortable. “Everything will be fine Link, you’ll see.” She held him close and allowed herself to sleep. In a few hours they would explore the house inside and out.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Their bedroom was pretty big, they could both organize their things separately, there was enough room for it and plenty of closet and dresser space for them. The colors be it paint, stone or wood were done in what could be said a neutral manner. Link loved how Zora’s Domain looked but really liked the tan, red and purples found in Gerudo Desert he never could have picked between them so finding neutral colors was nice.

 

There was empty frames on the walls and resting on the beside tables and dressers, they would be filling those with friends, family and landscape photos they both liked.

 

The living room was fairly large, it was done in gerudo style but the pillows were like the rito bed. Niether Link or Urbosa disliked that, they both had to agree that gerudo pillows and the like could have always stood to be softer.

 

There was five chairs, two couches some small tables near the chairs and longer tables in front of the couches. The tables were in gerudo style like the seats. There was a few wooden bookcases and wall lamps made to glow using luminous stones.

 

“That’s smart but I thought they only lit up at night.” Urbosa mused tapping the glass around the stone.

 

Link shrugged. “Zora’s Domain is always lit up Bolson must just know what to do or someone told him.”

 

The kitchen took up most of their time. It was huge, there was plenty of counter space, all sorts of different knives and cutting boards, the dishes appeared to be gifts from many of the friends Link had made while on his journey. People from the stables had sent him wooden dish sets already sanded down too! There were dish sets from all the races as well, even tea sets! Urbosa loved how Link’s eyes were lighting up and sparkling in joy.

 

If all the dish sets weren’t enough many had gifted them cooking equipment. The oven was gerudo styled, Link had only seen ones like that in the town after all. The cooking pots, yes pots could be from anywhere as they all looked the same, but the larger heavier pots and small and big pans were made according to the race’s style. They would have a lot of thank you letters to send when they were all done.

 

“Urbosa check out the fridge!” Link called in delight as he looked inside the empty fridge. Urbosa came over and gaped. “Wow.”

 

The fridge was big enough to organize everything Link had. The spots even had tags to show what went where. They could have guessed sure, but then some food they had might have gone bad. The cabinets were the same, tags for seasonings and herbs.

 

There were a many guest bedrooms two for each race. While that was nice Link was starting to wonder how much this must have cost Urbosa she quickly told him she had only done a basic house drawing and showed him the picture again. Bolson and whoever he talked to had just added the guest rooms on their own.

 

There was a huge bath too but it was a little different than the few Link had seen. “How does this work for getting clean?” He asked Urbosa looking into the large tub.

 

She lifted a strange looking flat plug. “This covers the drain over there, what you do is wash up first then put this on the drain and soak.”

 

“Oh...smart.” He hadn’t thought to do that before but then he had mostly relied on hot springs to get clean as asking someone to use their bath seemed way too weird.

 

What had Link pausing was two final rooms. One was for a baby and the other a child.

 

Urbosa hummed. “We haven’t really talked about it I know, but one day maybe we’ll have someone to live in these rooms.” Link smiled gently and took her hand. “Someday yeah.” He wasn’t against the idea of being a father just not yet.

 

Outside Link was pleased to find the stable big enough for Demise and even a few other horses if he wanted to add more. The animal pens looked sturdy but had a bright blue light around them. “What’s the light?” Link asked Urbosa lifting a brow.

 

“Remember in Hateno when I asked to borrow the slate?” Link nodded at her. “Well I took it up to Purah and also had her set this up down here. I often heard people lost livestock due to monsters or thieves, I wanted to avoid that here. This light,” She pointed at it beside Link. “it will give someone or something a warning zap enough to make it hurt and cause them to back off but not enough to do a lot of damage. It will do damage if someone or something keeps messing with it, also it makes an electric barrier too so if someone were to try and shoot at anything the arrow would fry in mid air.” She explained then turned them to a panel.

 

“All you have to do to open and close the gate to the pens is tap the slate on these, me? I’ll have to enter a pass code.” Link whistled earning a cheerful laugh from Urbosa. “You really thought of it all didn’t you?”

 

She smiled at him. “I did the best I could and I have to say it all turned out great! All we really have to do now is put everything away then go see if anyone is willing to part with a few animals.” Urbosa had doubts anyone would but they wouldn’t know until they tried.

 

“I can take care of that if you’ll put things away.” Link handed her one of his pouches, it had all the food and their cooking supplies in it. “I can get Demise from a stable then go around and ask for livestock, goodness knows money won’t be a problem.” No kidding, Link had more money than he knew what to do with.

 

Urbosa nodded and kissed his forehead. “Be safe and return soon.” He gave a cheerful cute two finger salute and used the slate to head off. “Ah well, I knew he’d have to get livestock.” She made a concerned sound. “He better not just gather all the animals in one go then bring them all here without stopping to rest.”

 

Link ended up getting scolded by Urbosa when he got back three days later having done exactly what she hoped he wouldn’t. He had gotten four of each animal then led them all back without resting. Urbosa made him stay inside a week doing nothing but relaxing to make up for it.

 

When Urbosa was finally satisfied Link rested enough they went to Hyrule Castle to collect their things and moved it to their new home. Zelda was happy to see them and even happier to learn they had their own place. While she did like having them both around she knew Link enjoyed being out in nature after everything and Urbosa...well she was just happy to be with Link. Zelda went back with them to see the house, she stayed with them for a night then had to return to the castle she did however leave them with some seeds.

 

The seeds were of a few spices that could grow with no problem, some needed heat which Link took care of by placing a fire rod near, others needed to be wet often. It took a few hours but between them they had managed to make a small pond that wouldn’t dry up easily or get soaked into the dirt.

 

They were able to plant hyrule herbs, spicy peppers, swift carrots, endur carrots, hearty radishes, big hearty radishes and several other vegetables. 

 

Urbosa was surprised when some traders showed up in a large wagon saying they had some trees. Link had lead them over to a large open space he had sectioned off for a small orchard. Urbosa hadn’t known you could dig up a whole tree and replant it. They would have to wait until the middle of summer for any trees to bear fruit as the trees were in shock from being moved and had already been harvested.

 

A few buckets had been given to them, the buckets were full of apples, peaches, pears and oranges. The traders had felt bad about how long they would have to wait for the trees to recover so they had harvested the fruits and placed them in the buckets. Link thanked them and give all five men 100 rupees for their trouble and in thanks.

 

Link had ordered more than just some trees, he got a couple grapes too and berry bushes. Urbosa wasn’t sure how the voltfruit was growing without a cactus but she wasn’t about to try and figure it out, she had the same thoughts for the hyrdomelon.

 

Urbosa sighed accepting a cool wet cloth from Link as he sat beside her on a log. “It was all hard work but well worth it, just look at it all.” To someone who didn’t get bored easily she imagined this would have been a simple garden and farm but no, Link needed to be kept busy so there was a lot. 

 

“Yeah it was, lots of fun too...eh except for when we ended up in Hylia river.” Link winced at the memory. He had forgot to close the gate on the goat pen and one took off after a bug. They had chased it all the way to the river and finally got it only to fall in the river.

 

“Hn yes that wasn’t a fun part.” Urbosa replied rubbing the cloth along her arms to cool her heated skin from all the work she’d been doing.

 

Link hummed in thought then said, “Do you think we’d need a small play ground or would all the trees and rocks be enough?”

 

Urbosa paused a moment to look at him and smiled softly, lightly brushing a few strands of hair away from his face. “I think a playground would be good but one that would suit everyone you know?” He smiled back and leaned against her side. “Yeah...we’ll talk to Bolson about it when we’re ready.”

 

The next two weeks were spent taking care of the animals and tending to all their crops, travelers passed by now and then some waved in greeting, others shocked at the pair living together which didn’t surprise Link and Urbosa. She did look a good deal older than him but to be honest they weren’t too far apart in age, not really.

 

The peaceful life of course couldn’t last forever, the Yiga Clan was still out for Link’s blood and had attacked him while he was out hunting. He didn’t get hurt, he was used to them attacking but hearing from some of the travelers that they had been attacked and robbed was a problem.

 

A few people from the castle agreed to look over their crops and animals while they went to take care of the Yiga Clan. Link didn’t really want to just wipe them out but they wouldn’t stop attacking, Link had never met a single one willing to just walk away or talk he knew it was going to come down to killing them all, he didn’t like it but there wasn’t much else to do. Urbosa had given him a comforting smile and told him she would be with him all the way. He had smiled back feeling a little better about what they were about to do.

 

The Sheikah Slate took them to the shrine near Gerudo Town, Urbosa got them sand seals and they were off. She was pleased to see Link was better at handling sand seals, he was so bad before. He had laughed and agreed, he could after all remember when he smacked into the mountain side due to his lack control. They were silent the rest of the way to the Yiga Clan’s hideout, everyone of them were going to have to die or be imprisoned until death, Link didn’t think any of them would take the surrender option Urbosa doubted it as well but they had to offer it.

 

“It’s just up there.” Link pointed up a slope a few statues stood up there. Urbosa frowned. “It isn’t nice to know how close they have been to my people.” Link nodded in understanding and began to lead the way, unfortunately for them they were expected and being lead into a trap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter has been fixed up like all the others.
> 
> If know what I referance this chapter please leave a comment about it xD I've had this idea in my head for ages took a while to get it all done the way I wanted.
> 
> Urbosa and Link will be married in the next chapter! xD

“Accept no quarter and give them none!” Urbosa called to Link. “Got it!” He called back.

 

They hadn’t been able to find a single Yiga member until they reached the place Link had fought their master, who from what Link said hadn’t been that great a guy it had taken everything he had not to laugh at him. Right now they were standing back to back looking at the Yiga members around them trying to come up with a plan of attack.

 

Link could use his ice arrows then a bomb arrow, he had plenty of both. Urbosa could zap them with lightning and they both had weapons as well.

 

Two wind cleavers swung forcing Urbosa and Link to part if they wanted to stay alive. It was no easy fight by any means, there was only two of them and so many of the Yiga, it was a good thing they were both so good at fighting otherwise they might have died a long time ago, Ganon’s blights were never thought of or brought up as those frankly hadn’t really been fair fights.

 

Urbosa barely dodged four arrows and the swing of a wind cleaver, her blood however ran cold when she saw Link get knocked off balance...near the hole. Two arrows flew at him, he lifted his shield and to his surprise Daruk’s protection rose around him, his surprise left him unable to block a slice from a wing cleaver sending him out over the hole. A shocked cry left him as he fell.

 

“No!” Urbosa yelled removing two heads and an arm as she ran to the hole, she fell on her hands and knees next to it looking down, it was all black, she couldn’t see Link or even hear him. A hard kick to her ribs knocked the air from her lungs and left her staring up at several of the Yiga. They were laughing...of course they had won after all, they had killed the hero and now were about to kill a champion.

 

She couldn’t keep back a pained cry when two boots landed on her hands keeping her from getting her blade or using her lightning. “Time to die gerudo, do us all a favor and stay that way.” Urbosa shut her eyes not having it in her to fight, she’d be with Link soon, it was alright.

 

“Aarugh!” Her eyes opened hearing the the yell, Urbosa froze. Link kicked the Yiga member who had been about to take her head off using the paraglider to land safely after the man was away from her. He drew the master sword and held it off the side then spun releasing a wide huge circle of lightning, Urbosa felt a tug on her powers when he did it.

 

The Yiga were stunned by the lightning leaving Link plenty of time to freeze the strong members and cut down the weaker ones. Urbosa managed to get back up and fight alongside him once more, they must have fought for over an hour when finally all was still.

 

Link let out a grunt of surprise. “Urbosa I’m okay.” His voice was muffled by her chest, she had drawn him into a crushing hug. “Really I’m okay.” He pulled back to look at her letting Urbosa look him over.

 

“How?” She asked voice shaking. Link looked over to the hole. “There was a small bunch of rocks sticking out on one side, I wouldn’t have seen it if not for the Master Sword glowing. I used the paraglider to reach it then used Reavli’s Gale to get back up.” His eyes met hers. “I almost locked up seeing you on the ground about to be killed.”

 

Urbosa made a soft sound and hugged him again Link returned the hug. That had been too close for both of them. The worst however had yet to come, the Yiga knew there was chances of them getting brought down so one blade out of all of them had been rubbed down with a special poison. Link had been cut with the blade, it was only a matter of time before it started to work.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Everything had been fine, they were fine but then...then Link suddenly got tired and fell asleep against Urbosa’s side. They had been at the castle visiting Zelda and were both happy to see Impa visiting as well. They had a little tea party enjoying small treats Link had brought along, halfway through was when Link went to sleep. Urbosa had shifted him so he was laying down using her lap as a pillow, none of them had thought anything of him going to sleep not until he wouldn’t wake up.

 

Link’s breathing was slow and slightly short, he was pale and all vitals were dropping. Impa had said he needed the Shrine of Resurrection again only on a more simple setting. One use of the slate later and Link was resting in the shrine, the bright blue water was covering everything but his face.

 

“Impa please, what is this?” Zelda asked desperation in her tone. Urbosa wanted to ask that question but her mind was blank and clouded with worry as she sat on her knees next to Link. 

 

“An old poison the Yiga were fond of using.” The elderly woman replied looking over to Link’s sleeping form. “It isn’t deadly, it gained the name poison due to it’s effects. It puts a person to sleep a few hours or days after it enters their system, the body automatically reacts to resist it. The body however cannot fight it forever and, well you can see what happens.”

 

Zelda looked over feeling her heart break seeing Urbosa trying not to cry. “What can we do?”

 

Impa shook her head. “There isn’t anything that can be done, there was no cure for it. I should tell you Link is strong enough to pull out of this the shrine will help even further but…” The but had both Zelda and Urbosa holding their breath. “What makes this poison dangerous is that the person it has in its hold doesn’t want to try and fight it, it causes a very realistic pleasant dream.”

 

“Dr…” Urbosa turned to look at her. “Dream? He’s dreaming?” Impa nodded. “The few times one woke from this they always talked about a wonderful dream, it was too good to be true however and they fought free. My concern is...will Link care if something is too good to be true?”

 

It was a reasonable concern, Link tended to try and accept things and adapt. If he was having a pleasant dream and it seemed real would he really question it?

Link’s Dream

Link blinked slowly coming to, he sat up and looked around the room. Urbosa, Zelda and Impa weren’t here this wasn’t his room at the castle and not the room he shared with Urbosa at home. It was too...fancy and regal...wait...was this the castle? Rooms like this were saved for royals and their noble and royal guests why was he in one?

 

A knock came at the door a voice followed making him freeze in shock. “Link?” The door opened, his mom stood in the doorway wearing the familiar flexible leather outfit she often had before she died. “Ah, you’re already up good.” She smiled at him. “Come down to breakfast once you have washed up and changed, we’ll wait for you.”

 

Link’s gaze fell to the blankets around him confused. His mom was dead, she had been for years. What was with him having this room? Who all was waiting? Had he hit his head at some point? What was going on?

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

“My king,” A servant girl said as she entered the dining room the family would be eating breakfast in soon. “Prince Link seems to be out of sorts today, he was very confused when he left his room and was wearing the champion tunic but most of all he was very shocked when I called him prince.” She explained this quickly looking over her shoulder to the open doorway where Link was hiding.

 

The three at the table frowned in concern. “I don’t remember him getting hurt yesterday.”  Link heard his mom say. “Certainly no head wounds either, Zelda did you two get up to anything last night?” His mom asked. Why was she having breakfast with Zelda and her father?

 

“No, we went over some notes I had on the shrines that was it. No rough housing.” Zelda said quickly trying to crane her head around to see Link hiding behind the wall.

 

“Prince,” Link jumped his eyes going wide when the servant girl addressed him like that again. “Please come sit and have something to eat. You could always see a healer later today.” Wordlessly Link followed her around the corner, his mind went blank causing his body to work on auto pilot to reach the seat next to Zelda. His mom was sitting on the king’s right side, which meant she was queen, Zelda on his left and Link beside her.

 

What in Hylia’s name had happened?

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Link hadn’t said a word during breakfast, Zelda and his mom had taken him to the healers so they could see if anything was wrong. Link didn’t expect the healers to say his mind had closed down sometime last night making him forget some things and creating false memories to deal with trauma. Link questioned why that would happen and gained sad looks.

 

“Link…” His mom started holding his shoulder carefully. “Your father...do you not remember?” His father? What had happened? Why should he even believe any of this? It was too different. “Your father was treating you badly…” She pressed her lips together not wanting to say more but had to. “He had been hurting you Link, I found out and reported it to Rhoam. He was arrested, he broke out of the prison and tried to kill you, Zelda’s powers woke when she protected you-” She didn’t manage more than that as Link had ripped from her hold. His father hadn’t been a good man after his mom died but he had never harmed him! This couldn’t true! It wasn’t there was no way!

 

“Link!” Both Zelda and his mom cried when he bolted. He could get away from Zelda but not his mom she could climb just like he could, in fact she had taught him how.

 

Zelda stared out the window Link had just climbed out not understanding what happened. “He didn’t believe it dear.” She looked to her stepmother eyes wide. “Then…” She gasped. “Then the healers aren’t wrong?” The tall straw yellow haired woman nodded sadly. “It seems so...I hope he comes back by the time the champions get here, he must...he has to at least remember Urbosa.”

 

“I hope so, she’ll be crushed if he doesn’t remember they were planning their wedding.” Zelda replied leaning out the window a bit to look around. She didn’t spot him of course but it was worth a try. She hoped he came back soon.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

It was around lunch time and Link still hadn’t gone back, how could he after hearing that his father had taken to harming him? Even trying to kill him? Sure now it looked like everything was fine, his mom had married King Rhoam making her queen...he guessed that made him prince and Zelda’s brother. It wasn’t a bad thought but...his father hadn’t been that bad, never!

 

A snort interrupted his thoughts. He looked into the green eyes of his horse Demise and smiled. “At least your normal. Everything seems to have gone crazy, my father...he was cold and harsh after mom died but...he never hurt me.” Link whispered pressing his forehead to Demise’s head.

 

“Link.”

 

He jerked and turned his head seeing King Rhoam behind him. Demise noting his discomfort snorted sharply in harning. Demise had to be the only thing that made sense and was normal so far. 

 

“Urelii told me what the healers said, do you truly not remember?” King Rhoam asked him gently, that was a tone he had never really heard until the man was a ghost.

 

“He never hurt me...he wouldn’t have done that.” Link said his voice shaky and soft.

 

King Rhoam frowned deeply, how could they get Link to remember it? As much as they didn’t want him to, denying it while they all knew it to be true and it was still talked about months later he needed to accept it or he’d hear about it everywhere he went. “There are scars on your arms and back from him.”

 

Link froze his left hand coming to rest on his right sleeve. If he pushed it up would he see these...scars? Slowly he pushed it up and paled seeing thick wide scars on his arm. It was...real then? His mind had really snapped and tried to deal with the trauma? 

 

He twitched when King Rhoam rested a hand on his shoulder. “I had always wished I found out sooner, a lot of your scars never would have happened.” He sounded very regretful and sad. Link had long guessed Ganon was gone, King Rhoam must be allowing himself to be parental since the threat was gone.

 

“If you can remember anything I do hope you can remember Urbosa.” Link frowned at the words not sure what to say. “Considering my mind is messed up I’m not sure if I’m remembering right.” Link turned fully a hand on Demise’s neck. “I remember loving her and she felt the same.”

 

The king let out a breath. “Good I’m glad you can remember at least that, do you still remember what your plans were for the wedding?”

 

Link’s face froze in an embarrassed awkward smile. “...Wedding…?” That was more than enough answer.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

He was very glad he had thought to write everything down. His mind was messed up trying to deal with what his father had done, he still had a hard time wrapping his head around it but...the scars didn’t lie nor did the bitter chill he got when he heard the word father.

 

Zelda pointed to a paragraph having decided to help him remember his plans. “See here? You couldn’t decide if you wanted to use golden flowers or silent princesses as the main flowers.” Link hummed in reply. He did like both those flowers- Ah wait a minute! “Urbosa isn’t coming today is she?” He asked Zelda panic clear in his expression. 

 

“Um...she is, as are the others. But it’s okay!” She added quickly so he wouldn’t panic more. “Just keep reading this and you’ll be okay, mom and dad will tell them what the healers said.”

 

“That’s all well and good but I can’t remember some of the things we’ve talked about.” Link muttered in distress. He didn’t know how much was the same as what was in his head or what was different that he didn’t have in his head. It was confusing but...he had a happy giddy feeling with the thought of marrying Urbosa. He had a feeling everything would be okay.

Shrine of Resurrection

Urbosa gently stroked a few stray strands of straw yellow hair away from Link’s face. The healing water could help him wake up Impa said that but it wasn’t going to be easy, the poison was a nasty thing that had a very easy time keeping someone asleep due to the pleasant dreams it caused. “Link, please,” She gripped his hand gently in the bright water. “Please fight free.”

Link’s Dream

Lightning lashed across the sky gaining Link’s attention for a moment. “I don’t remember storms appearing out of nowhere...or happening so often. Well, at least not here at the castle.”

 

“The weather can be odd sometimes.” Urbosa replied hugging him close. She had been worried about him not upset when hearing his mind was a little off as he tried to deal with what his father had done. Most of what she reminded him they talked about he could remember discussing it with her, just it wasn’t the same place. His head was weird but at least this wasn’t too different. “I drew this out, I thought it’d be a nice little place for us to live.” The picture was the same which had Link smiling, some things were different and some weren’t.

 

It had been a month since his mind first went out of whack, it was nice to know he friends with all the champions and they all understood to expect when he didn’t remember something and were happy to remind him when he did. He had a family with his mom, Zelda and the king, he wasn’t able to give the man a parental title but it didn't’ bother him, it seemed Link had already struggled with it.

 

Urbosa hummed softly her hands trailing to his thighs. “Hey.” Link huffed a laugh. “We are in my room and just because everyone knocks before coming in doesn’t mean we’re going to do anything.”

 

“Hn shame.” She purred making him shiver. “Should we head to the desert tomorrow?”

 

Link nodded leaning his head back against her chest to look at her. “Sure, sooner the better.” It had been planned a while ago before his head was messed up that they would marry in the desert, Link didn’t mind it, so long as they were married it didn’t matter where.

Shrine of Resurrection

Zelda had taken Ipma back to her village several days ago, the princess visited when she could not only worried for Link but Urbosa as well. The gerudo woman hadn’t left his side since this whole thing started. Right now Urbosa was alone with Link holding his hand close to her face tears gathering in her eyes. 

 

The healing water could support him easily and keep him healthy but the longer he was in it the chance of his memory leaving again was high. Urbosa didn’t want that to happen! To see him look at her not remember it hurt, he had given her this slightly familiar stare when he freed her soul but that had been it until after Ganon was gone!

 

“Please Link,” she whispered desperately a few tears landing in the bright water. “Please wake up, come back...remember me and wake up.” She kissed his hand and held it between her own hoping and praying he would wake up soon. If it came to it though...she would write down everything she knew about him, everything he liked, disliked, his friends and family...herself and their love. She would write the same things for herself, after all that she would seal the shrine off and turn the healing stasis on and stay with him until one day he woke and she would still be there right beside him, he wouldn’t be alone.

Link’s Dream

The lightning was back, it was lashing across the sky more violently. He didn’t know why but Link thought it felt sad.

 

A pair of arms wrapped around him making him smile. “Day dreaming?” Urbosa asked him her green eyes bright with joy.

 

“Watching the lightning, it sure is odd lately.” He blinked up at her. “I’m not late am I?”

 

“No, no.” She assured him, Urbosa took his hand. “We still have ten minutes before the wedding starts, I wanted to walk around with you.” Link beamed at her and followed. If there was one thing that didn’t make sense it was the no voes law being removed so they could get married in the town, it seemed odd to remove the law that had been in place for years only to drop it so he and Urbosa could get married.

 

Link paused when the lightning flashed again only this time it stayed striking the ground a few feet from them near the gate outside of town. He pressed closer to Urbosa confused as to how it was staying there, he could feel the sadness again. No he was imagining it lightning didn’t have feelings, he followed Urbosa until he heard crying. It was loud, how did Urbosa not hear it?- Wait...that sounded like her but she wasn’t crying, where was it?-

 

He turned back to the lightning stock still in shock. He could see a blurry image in the lightning, was that… the Shrine of Resurrection? Urbosa was there, holding someone’s hand and crying. What was this? It didn’t make sense- He finally felt it then or rather didn’t feel it. The heat of the desert wasn’t there, clouds were in the sky thick dark ones making it cooler.

 

His mother had died when he was young, he and Revali didn’t get along because the rito was stubborn and foolish it had taken him setting Revali free to make things better. Him being prince? There was no way that would ever happen...just like the gerudo wouldn’t remove the no vows law just so they could get married.

 

Something in his mind cleared and he knew, this wasn’t real. As nice this was it couldn’t be real. This lightning had been trying to help him the whole time, he had been so drunk on being happy and in a perfect world he hadn’t cared to notice.

 

“Link?” Urbosa called to him confused reaching for him when he pulled away from her.

 

He smiled sadly. “This was nice it really was...I don’t know what caused this but I hope it never happens again.” He reached for the lightning hearing Urbosa yell his name then it was all gone.

Shrine of Resurrection

Link woke to the ceiling of the Shrine of Resurrection, it was something he never thought he’d see again and frankly hoped not to. What had happened that he needed to be here? The water started to go down so he turned his head to see Urbosa crying while holding his hand. He could ask what happened later right now she needed to know everything was okay.

 

“Urbosa.” He whispered gripping her hand a little. Her eyes snapped open and focused on him, she smiled a bit shaking as she helped him sit up. “Link...your awake.” She held his face gently between her hands then brought him close. They would talk later, for now all Link knew was that she had been so worried she cried and the situation so bad he needed the shrine again.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Urbosa had sent for Zelda once she had gotten Link home so she could help explain what happened and check to make sure Link was safe. Impa had given her a tool that could check how clean blood was. Link certainly didn’t protest when she drew a little blood to test it, after hearing what they said he was lucky to be awake again.

 

His blood was clean, Zelda however advised Link take it easy. Impa told her waking from the poison was no easy thing and left side affects of extreme tiredness and weakness for weeks after. “Take care okay?” Zelda hugged Link tightly as she asked him that. He smiled and hugged her back wishing that some of the dream had been real. “I will don’t worry.”

 

He looked over at Urbosa once Zelda left and waved her over to the couch where he sat. She sat beside him and held him close shaking a little. “I was so sure I lost you Link…” He sat up on his knees and turned to her locking his arms around her neck pressing their foreheads together. “I’m okay, no more fighting for a while I promise...wanna hear about my dream?”

 

The gerudo woman smiled at him and nodded neither having plans of letting the other go. Link began to tell her about the dream from the very start of it all and saying it was only thanks to her that he woke up.

 

Urbosa pressed a kiss to his nose a teary smile on her face. “I can see how that would be hard to wake up from...if you hadn’t woken soon, I was going to seal the shrine and put us both in the healing stasis.” Link looked at her in shock. She stared back evenly. “I planned to write out everything in both our lives that I could, put the books somewhere safe in the shrine then put us in the stasis. I didn’t and don’t wish to go on without you Link, I didn’t want you to be alone either and wake again with no memory I...I couldn’t take that...” Urbosa broke off in tears letting Link scoot back and gently rest her head on his lap as she cried.

 

“Thank you Urbosa but I swear to you I will always do my best and fight my hardest to stay with you.” Link ran his fingers through her long red locks wondering just how long she had left it down for. Once she had calmed down a bit Link asked a question she hadn’t expected. “Should we get married Urbosa?” She sat up to look at him finding him giving her a considering look. “We can’t deny loving each other, we have this house and we’ve made love twice and been on dates and even worked together...why haven’t married yet?”

 

That was a good question, Urbosa hadn’t brought it up when they first met again because there was a lot Link wanted to do. Wedding planning wasn’t easy, it took a lot of time. “Do you really wish to Link?” She asked him softly. His blue eyes connected with her green ones. “I do...I love you Urbosa, I can’t think of anyone else I’d want to share my life with...and have children with.” He replied wrapping his arms around her neck again. “I honestly don’t think I’ve been more sure of anything in my life, even the things I still can’t remember.”

 

The tears that fell now from Urbosa’s eyes were from happiness, she closed the distance between them holding Link on her lap and craning his head up with her hand knotting gently in his hair. Yes, they would get married and it would be someplace that all their friends and family come together. Perhaps near the Central Tower, Link loved being outside so it would be perfect and everyone they cared for could be there. They would discuss it further later, for now Urbosa wanted him close and all to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter like the others has been fixed up.
> 
> Yup another love scene. I was gonna have them be tired after the wedding but a drunk bold Link was too good to pass up xD Urbosa certainly didn't mind xD
> 
> If anyone wonders why there's a lot of foreplay before they finally do anything its because that's what your supposed to do. Both should get something out of the experience not just one and no man should ever enter a woman before her body is ready and that means when she's wet and aroused otherwise...he'll just hurt her and you don't want to hurt the person you love do you?
> 
> I've never hurt my wife, always been careful...everyone should be careful really.
> 
> Eh anyway enjoy! The next chapter should be the last one! xD

“Link are you sure you don’t want something nice to wear?” Zelda asked Link watching both their reflections in the mirror. Link was wearing his champion tunic, only it had been nicely ironed and washed several times he had wanted to make sure it looked good.

 

He nodded looking at the princess in the mirror. “I’m sure, Urbosa and I agreed we didn’t want to or even need to dress up. We wanted this to be simple,” He looked over his shoulder at the exit to the tent. “In my dream...we were dressed up but I wasn’t fond of it and everything was overly decorated. Urbosa thinks the poison could only get so much how I wanted it to be, after all I was fighting it the whole time and the healing water was helping me.” He turned his head back to the mirror watching Zelda brush his hair.

 

He snorted and grinned. ‘“No poison knows you better than me Link,” she said,” Urbosa hadn’t been wrong. “Dressing up isn’t something either of us like and fancy decorations? That isn’t us either. No, we’ll do something simple and outside someplace everyone can all be.” The poison tried but it has nothing on her. Zelda laughed at the pleased smile on his face. “You,” She poked his cheek with the brush. “are smitten.”

 

“No really?” He got tapped lightly on the head with the brush for his stating the obvious tone.

 

Link’s hair brushed and put up Zelda left to check on Urbosa while Link went out to make sure there was plenty of food and drinks for everyone. He had made sure to cook and bake a lot of different foods and desserts, there was something for each race too and of course he made certain there was a LOT. He wondered how many people other than those who got invitations would show up. Friends and family were a given to invite, they had just said if anyone else wanted to come they were welcome.

 

“Not drinking?” Link turned his head seeing Rotana, she had told him about the heroine statues that were near Gerudo Town. She came to his side looking over all the drinks, most were juice and water but there was plenty of bottles that had been ordered from Gerudo Town. “I don’t think I ever had a drink before to be honest.” Link replied reading some of the bottle tags.

 

“Why not try it now? You are about to get married then have your wedding night- you’ve already-” Link quickly shushed her as a few guests wandered past. “Yes we have.” He muttered flushing a little gazing at the drinks on the table, now that he had to talk about this he wanted a drink. “Once 100 years ago and then a while back...in Faron Woods.”

 

Rotana laughed handing him a small shot glass filled halfway. “Who started it? You are her?”

 

Link made her laugh harder when he drank down the bitter sweet drink quickly and moved away, he wasn’t going to talk about that. She didn’t go after him thankfully but her words hadn’t been said with ill intent, she had only been teasing.

 

He met up with a few friends and even some people he had helped out along with travels. He played with some of the kids who had been brought along remembering his idea for a play ground and finding it more appealing. He chatted with Sidon and Mipha for a while and met up with a few others friends before it was time to start gathering near the tower.

 

Link was about to make his way over when an arm looped around his and began to lead him. “Wha- Oh Urbosa!” He yelped letting her lead him. She was dressed normally just like he was.

 

She hummed grinning in a cheeky way. “Are you wearing diamond circlet?” She asked lifting a brow at him making Link blush. “Zelda’s idea,” He pulled another out of his pouch. “She got one for you too.” Urbosa took it placing it on her head. “I hope you know,” She started as they neared the tower where everyone was sitting. “That I fully intend to see what you’re like drunk.” Link sputtered in response and glared when she laughed at him.

 

Everything went smoothly as they both thought it would, the vows were simple and traditional. Niether Link or Urbosa wanted to speak promises to each other in front of a lot of people, that was between them and only them.

 

The tables covered in food had a lot less once Urbosa and Link said everyone could start eating. Link and Urbosa shared a bowl of Creamy Heart Soup, he gave her a look when she picked it up, she had only smiled in turn. Separately Urbosa had Copious Fried Wild Greens, Hearty Fish Pie and Crab Stir-Fry. Link had Poultry Pilaf, Glazed Veggies and Prime Meat Curry.

 

Dessert had Urbosa glaring at Link, he had made her favorite and a lot of it. “Is this your way of asking to die?” She purred dangerously. Link shrugged innocently holding a plate of Wildberry Crepe out to her. “You’ll only gain weight if you eat too much of it, besides you’ll be fine. With all work we both do around the house you’ll burn it all off.” She sighed and had to agree he had a point.

 

The Wildberry Crepe was really good, Link had two plates of it while Urbosa managed four before she forced herself to stop, Link earned another glare when he offered her a Fruit Cake that she didn’t refuse. She did have to smile when Link slowly savored two Egg Puddings, those next to Monster Cake were his favorite.

 

“Urbosa…” Link stared at the golden liquid in the glass she held out to him.

 

“It’s okay,” She said sitting them down in the grass. “If you start getting really out of it I’ll get you home okay?”

 

Link groaned. “Why do you want me to get drunk?”

 

Urbosa shrugged handing him the glass. “I want to see if you act differently.”

 

He groaned again but drank the sweet drink. “It’s sweet?” He questioned confused. She laughed softly. “Not all drinks are bitter or sharp, I like the sweet ones most of all myself.” Of course she had her glass-and the bottle?!

 

“Urbosa!” Link hissed softly trying to get the bottle. “Ah, ah mine.” She said lifting above her head so he couldn’t get it. “I know my limits, I’m hoping you will be draining this bottle.” She had to be kidding, watching her refill his glass he knew she wasn’t kidding. Great.

 

Link managed to drink down the glass another two times in between talking with Urbosa before he had to stop. “This stuff is numbing my tongue.” He said frowning as his words came out oddly.

 

“What?” Urbosa looked at the bottle. “Ah...this is one of the special mixes, let’s get you some water and bread it will help.” Link stood up with her and followed. He wasn’t going to drink any more of that, a numb tongue felt weird.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Urbosa laughed when Link flopped onto their bed limply. “Tired huh?” She pulled his hair band out and smoothed his hair. “Yes.” His voice was muffled by the pillows.

 

He flailed in surprised when Urbosa tugged him up. “You can sleep after cleaning up and changing for bed, off to the dresser with you.” She began removing her jewelry while Link got off the belts and pouches. They both had simple white thin night clothing for bed. It was nice having a large bath room, they could both clean up at the same time.

 

“Oh come on…” Link groaned spotting Urbosa holding a bottle again.

 

“Please? I really want to know how you get when drunk.” She sat on the bed bottle in hand waving him over. Link sighed heavily but didn’t refuse. “No glass?” He asked taking the bottle. “Nope, this one is all ours so no need for one.”

 

He sighed again removing the cap and took a long drink from the bottle, sweet again thank goodness. He wouldn’t eat or drink anything bitter no matter how she asked. “So how drunk do I have to be?” He asked her waving the bottle around watching the liquid slosh around.

 

The gerudo woman hummed a little tune excited she’d get to see him drunk though she was hoping he wasn’t a sleepy or angry drunk that wouldn’t be fun to deal with. “Until you start to act different, go on.” She waved for him to keep drinking earning another long sigh.

 

Urbosa wouldn’t ever regret getting Link drunk that night, he got very bold.

 

“Hey,” Link surprised her by leaning closer, she noted his eyes were a little hazy. “Your eyes are really pretty, they remind me of emeralds. Funny how I never found any just diamonds, things must be raaaaare.” Urbosa blinked and tilted her head to side watching Link sway a little. Looks like he was drunk, only took...wow not even a quarter of the bottle. It was good he hadn’t drank much during the wedding, he might have made a fool of himself. “You hair is pretty too,” He continued. “Soft.” He was...an honest drunk? Well that was disappointing, he was always honest with her

 

She took back the thought a moment later when he kissed her pressing closer his arms around her neck. “Link…” Urbosa wasn't sure how aware he was, she liked him to being able to remember later he always ended up flushing when he looked at her for a while after. “Hmm?” He kissed his way down her neck to her collar bone.

 

Oh what ever! Urbosa could just tell him in very good detail if he didn’t remember in the morning. She pulled him back up into a kiss pouring all she had into it feeling a shudder run through his body, before Urbosa could even reach to touch him Link and push her down onto the bed sitting at her waist. “Uh, uh I’m topping this time.” He stated giving her a look. “You always do I want to try.”

 

“Have I protested?” She asked him tucking a bit of hair behind his left ear. He hummed considering her. She wasn’t protesting...not now anyway. “You promise not to flip us over?” His hands came to rest on her covered breasts. The gerudo woman nodded eager for him to start. “I promise.” His eyes were still hazy once more making her wonder if he would remember this later. She was also very glad he wasn’t an honest drunk...but a bold one~♥

 

His hands messaged her breasts, flicked, rolled and pinched her nipples through the white shirt she wore. Urbosa’s breathing had picked up quite some time ago and she had gotten wet. She wanted his skin on hers. Now. She tugged on the hem of her shirt pulling at it, Link helped her get it off. His fingertips brushed the white skirt silently asking permission.

 

She lifted her hips letting him slid the fabric from her body. Link however unlike her didn’t just go right back to pleasure, he removed his own white clothing and quickly took back his place at her waist. His hands back on her breasts, she had been hoping he would move on but she really didn’t mind this, he wasn’t teasing her after all so it wasn’t bad. Not that teasing was bad but after a while one should really move on.

 

Urbosa’s breathing hitched when Link leaned down to kiss each nipple then suck the left between his teeth. “Ah…” His teeth lightly grazed the nipple sending jolts of pleasure through her body. “Link.” She moaned feeling him roll and flick her right nipple. He ended up switching nipples every few seconds driving Urbosa insane. “Link...please…” She moaned again holding his shoulders tightly.

 

He drew back a bit grinning, he wasn’t anywhere near done. His eyes caught sight of the bottle resting innocently on the bedside table he had left it. He snatched it up and titled it a little enjoying Urbosa’s soft gasp as the cool liquid hit her skin, the drops hit her breasts and trailed down to her stomach. She moaned once more as he licked and sucked the alcoholic liquid from her skin.

 

“Liiink.” Urbosa arched up a little at a particularly hard suck at her right nipple, she lowered back down when he followed the trails to her stomach. Feeling his tongue slide along her skin was exhilarating, she knew he wasn’t done though when more of the drink was splashed onto her skin, it hit her lower stomach and thighs trailing down to her wet sex.

 

Link enjoyed hearing each moan and gasp Urbosa let out as he licked and sucked up the spilled alcohol from her skin, the trails went between her legs to her sex he felt uncertain for a moment when a hazy memory came back she had made him reach his end that way how could he not return the favor? He wasn’t sure how that would taste though...still he wanted to try. Urbosa let out a sharper gasp feeling Link’s tongue flick her clitoris.

 

“Are you sure you want to do that Link?” She asked him when he paused to reach for the bottle. “I don’t think think it will taste very good-”

 

“You did it though.” He interrupted her looking confused. “I didn’t taste very good either did I?” He made a good point, that part of sex wasn’t a favorite of hers. “If you don’t like it, just make it this once, I didn’t have plans to do it for you again anytime soon.”

 

Link nodded letting the drink slowly pour over her sex just above her clitoris, falling around and over it making her hips twitch slightly. “You may want to hold my thighs open,” Urbosa said as he lowered down. “It’s automatic for me to close my legs I can’t help it.” She explained.

 

Link gently took hold of her thighs opening her legs a little more then set to work starting on her clitoris. He licked a circle around the slowly stiffening nub of flesh, he gave it little flicks with the tip of his tongue, he made her arch up and lift her hips as he pressed his tongue hard to her clitoris in a long lick. Urbosa’s hips went back down when he removed his tongue. Interesting. He gave her clitoris another long hard lick getting her to react the same way only to hear a loud moan this time. She really liked that, he kept doing it trying to ignore how aroused he felt himself wanting to get her to come...in fact her wanted her to come several times. She always treated him gently and carefully and made sure he was pleased it was his turn now to please her.

 

On a whim he sucked her clitoris making her hips jerk a little and causing her to gasp, he sucked it again only this time between his teeth gently grazing it like he did her nipples before. Her thighs trembled in his hands and tried to push closed as she cried out. She hadn’t been kidding about her legs closing, good thing she warned him.

 

That had been a really nice reaction though, he did it again getting Urbosa to react the same way only this time when she cried out she said his name. Hearing her say his name like that encouraged Link to keep doing it, her voice gradually got louder and more urgent, her hips lifting and jerking. Sucking her open dripping sex had her crying out more, he had also pushed his tongue into her making Urbosa squirm and gasp which had him moving back to her clitoris as she enjoyed that more.

 

“Link...Link!” Urbosa cried his name more sharply arching up, her head craning back and hips jerking as her climax crashed. Link rubbed her clitoris with his tongue until he was sure she was done. Ubosa gasp a bit falling flat onto the bed. “I am still very impressed with how well you do just from reading books.” She breathed, Link laughed stroking her thighs as she calmed from her high. “Not done yet huh?” She mused. “Do what you like Link, I’m certainly enjoying it.” She stretched her arms a bit taking hold of the headboard getting the feeling she’d need something to hold on to. She wasn’t wrong.

 

Link pressed a light kiss to her clitoris then began lick it hard as she had liked that, Urbosa went from moaning loudly to crying out very quickly. Her cries got louder, more intense and she gripped the headboard tightly as Link began to pump his fingers into her.

 

She gasped and arched up grinding her hips against his hand crying out, “Link there, please!-” His fingers hooked stroking roughly at a spot that made her see stars. Urbosa cried his name and begged him not to stop something he had no plans of doing of course, he had read about that reaction. Pleasure so intense you begged for more and hoped it never stopped. Soon enough she was arching up again hips jerking only this climax was different than her last one, her last a little bit of her pleasure had come out this time it burst out of her coating Link’s hand.

 

He blinked a little confused as he removed his fingers from her body seeing Urbosa shaking and breathing hard noting his confusion Urbosa explained. “There is...a very sensitive spot in every woman, rubbing it or thrusting into it brings a lot of pleasure and causes the best climax a woman can ever have. No other climax would be satisfying after feeling it.” Link’s eyes widened at the explanation. “So...if I don’t do that you won’t get what you need?” He asked wondering just how he could that while in her, he had hooked his fingers to reach that after all.

 

Urbosa nodded. “Yes, I should have had you move your fingers somewhere else no matter how nice that was. Don’t worry though,” She sat up quickly surprising him, Link gasp feeling her hand curl around his aroused sex and begin to stroke. “If you get fully aroused I can instruct you on how to reach it while in me.” She told him loving how he shut his eyes and bucked slightly. A few more good strokes and he was ready. “I’d rather come with you so do me a favor,” She laid back down her legs open. “And ready me as I did you.”

 

His tongue went right to her clitoris licking hard and quickly, he rubbed it and sucked it between his teeth easily getting Urbosa aroused in few short minutes. “N...now,” She stuttered inching closer to him her legs over his hips. “Do what feels natural then I’ll tell you how to angel.” He nodded taking hold of her hips and positioning properly then pushed into her. They both moaned lowly taking a moment to just enjoy the feeling of the other.

 

“Okay...now shift up with your hips a little, yes like that turn a little now move….” Urbosa trailed off with a deep moan. Yes, he was right where he should be.

 

Link started slow wanting this to last a little while but his body had other ideas, Urbosa certainly didn’t mind when his body’s instincts took over and he was thrusting hard and quickly into her, right at the spot that made her see stars. Urbosa was crying his name begging for more, gripping the sheets tightly while Link grunted harshly and cried out himself, her walls gripped him tightly and she was so hot. Neither of them could have held back if they tried but then they didn’t want to, they cried the others name as both their climaxes crashed at the same time.

 

After the last few uncontrolled thrusts at each other Link managed to pull out of Urbosa and collapsed beside her exhausted. They both drifted off happy and satisfied, Urbosa’s last thought was that Link being drunk was very enjoyable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter has been fixed up like all the other chapters have been, thank you for reading and please point it out if there are any mistakes left so I can fix them. Also I might be doing some short stories for this little family, we'll see.
> 
> This is the last chapter for Desert Rose guys, I really liked writing this and have to say it was fun.
> 
> Still disappointing that there isn't a lot of fanfics for Urbosa and Link out there, I can still only count two, mine here and one on FF.Net. Maybe someday there will be fanfics of them being friends and lovers all over but for now zip.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this see you in my next fanfic which I have no idea what to write now or what about xD

It was a very beautiful out today, not a cloud in the sky. The tall gerudo woman turned her gaze away from the window back to the cutting board where hyrule herbs, hearty radishes, swift carrots and endura carrots rested waiting to be chopped up and added to the frying pan. On another cutting board was apples, palm fruits, hearty durians, mighty bananas and a few cane sugar. She was fixing Copious Simmered Fruit and Copious Fried Wild Greens for lunch.

 

Urbosa had just stepped back to let both dishes cook when she felt a light tug on her skirt. Looking down she found one of her daughters staring up her. “Yes Rin?” Urbosa asked the little girl kneeling down a little.

 

“Suna’s whimpering in his sleep, me and Saijo weren’t sure what to do.” Rin replied taking her mommy’s fingers and leading her off out of the kitchen past the living room to the hallway that lead to her’s and her sibling’s rooms.

 

The tiny baby boy was indeed whimpering in his sleep and squirming around. “Suna~” Urbosa hummed softly lifting the tiny baby from his crib both little girls watching her so they could know what to do next time. Urbosa rubbed his back gently holding him against her chest. He cried softly for a few minutes then calmed down to little hiccups. “It’s okay Suna, just a bad dream.” Urbosa soothed lighting patting his dark crimson hair.

 

Saijo stepped up on her toes reaching. “Can I try mommy?”

 

Urbosa smiled kneeling again. “Of course, hold your arms like mine, there you go. Be careful, he’s heavier than he looks.” She warned as Saijo took careful hold of her little brother. The little girl beamed at her brother rocking him gently in her arms. It was impossible not to smile at the sight, Urbosa was glad all her children got along and loved each other. Some siblings always fought and yelled at each other, she was very happy hers weren’t like that.

 

“Come on you three,” She said ushering them out back into the hall toward the living room. “Sit down while I finish up with lunch.”

 

“Okay mommy.” Both girls said taking seats on the couch, Saijo still holding Suna.

 

It still seemed so odd to Urbosa having a family, some nights she dreamed of the blight striking her down again and becoming trapped in the beast knowing she’d never get to have the family she wanted only to wake up feeling Link stroking her hair or rubbing her arm. She thanked the goddesses everyday for the second chance she had.

 

Looking at her children from the kitchen she couldn’t help but smile. They were gerudo children there was no denying that but Rin had Link’s eyes, it was very rare gerudo looked different than their mothers. Red hair and green eyes, they all had it but not little Rin.

 

Rin or rather Rinoka had Urbosa’s red hair and tanned skin. Her hair was gathered up on top of her head tied in a little bun with a simple black hair band. Her bangs had been combed carefully off to the side of her face, not only was it cute but it kept her bangs out of her eyes.

 

Saijo’s red hair was cut short, it had been long but a mishap with tree sap saw that it had to be cut. Urbosa had styled it a little though once the worst of the sap was gone and her hair clean. It was short in the back to the base of her neck but hung longer just a few inches from her jaw on the sides, her bangs were swept across her forehead and held in place with a pretty golden jeweled hair clip. Her eyes were green like Urbosa’s.

 

Suna had dark red hair, dark skin and golden eyes.

 

Both girls were dressed in normal gerudo clothing but they did have some hylian clothes as well. Link and Urbosa had gotten both kinds of clothing and let the girls decide what they wanted to wear...so long as it matched anyway, the girls didn’t know how to match things up just yet so Urbosa and Link had to help a little. Suna just had some little one piece outfits for now when he was older they would give him gerudo and hylian clothing like his sisters.

 

Urbosa would show them the box she had full of gerudo jewelry soon, no daughters of hers would go without. Link agreed, he also thought it was strange to see a gerudo without jewelry on even if they were kids.

 

“Mommy?” Saijo called from the couch.

 

Urbosa came out of her thoughts hearing the her young voice. “Yes dear?”

 

“Will daddy be back soon?” She asked rocking little Suna in her arms. Urbosa thought about that moment counting the days in her head then nodded. “Yes, daddy will be home soon. Either tonight or tomorrow.” Urbosa started to plate and bowl the food once it was done and brought it over to the girls taking a seat a seat across from them. After she ate her own meal she’d feed Suna.

 

Link had been away just four days, he had gone to the Heba and Tabantha region to hunt. Gourmet meat was his main focus but he’d be after prime meat too. Knowing him he would use the slate to go around all the shops to gather supplies and pick a few things up in other regions too. He didn’t have to search out hearty radishes anymore along with a few others vegetables since they grew many here at home but meat? They had some livestock yes but they didn’t keep deer and other animals around.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

The clack of wood hitting wood had become a familiar sound. Rin and Saijo were play fighting with wooden scimitars. Link had carved them for the girls in case they ever got interested in sword play or wanted to be warriors one day. Rin was five and Saijo six, both were too young to know what they wanted yet but they had a lot of options. Urbosa and Link made sure of it.

 

Suna rolled around on a thick soft blanket Urbosa had put down before letting him go. She didn’t want him rolling onto rocks after all.

 

“Daddy!”

 

Urbosa’s head snapped up hearing the twin cries of joy. Rin and Saijo both hugging Link’s legs making him chuckle, he bent down to hug them both and lifted them off the ground. They laughed wrapping their arms around his neck hugging him tight. “Welcome home daddy!” Rin cheered. “We missed you!” Saijo chirped.

 

He set them back down after giving them both a kiss on the cheek and sat beside Urbosa on a log near the house. “Welcome back.” Urbosa greeted him with a light kiss that he returned happily. “Good to be back, had a hard time near the start, lots of ice monsters. I’m glad the blood moons have finally stopped but monsters have always been part of hyrule that won’t change anytime soon.” He sighed his eyes going down to Suna smiling gently. “We really got blessed huh?”

 

Urbosa nodded. “Voes are very rare for gerudo, if we ever take him to Gerudo Town everyone will fawn over him.” She laughed softly. “It would be a good idea to wait until he was older, getting crowded at this age would scare him.”

 

Link nodded in understanding. “I didn’t like crowds when I was younger.” Link’s memory had recovered over time, Zelda telling him about some things they talked about and her showing him where he had once lived. Some pictures and books had remained, most importantly his mom’s journal.

 

“Rin careful how you plant your feet, you’ll fall.” He warned. Rin quickly moved and Saijo checked her own feet making both parents chuckle.

 

“Any more hunting trips planned?” Urbosa asked him an arm moving around his shoulders drawing Link close. He had gained a bit more height over the past few years but Urbosa would always be taller than him. “Don’t think so...how about we make plans for next week? We all head to Zora’s Domain to visit Sidon and Mipha, the girls haven’t met them yet.” Link knew what she was really after alone time with him. Having kids meant she couldn’t mess around with him as much, they also had little time to just hang out together and have fun.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” She hummed pressing a kiss to head. “Maybe after a visit to the domain we could go to Lake Hylia and swim around...and maybe take a walk in Faron Woods somewhere~” She was very good at sounding suggestive. Link rested his head on her shoulder. “Not a bad idea. Did I miss anything while I was away? Zelda come over at all?” He asked craning his head back to look at her.

 

Urbosa shook her head. “No, you didn’t miss anything. Princess Zelda is still busy building new villages and stables. It may have gone faster if she had the slate but she insisted you keep it right?” Link nodded. “Yeah, it was never meant for her use anyway, that’s what she told me later.” He looked up at the sky then back to her. “Did I get back in time for dinner?”

 

She laughed. “Yes you did, what should we make?”

 

“Hmm how about...Poultry Curry and Wheat Bread? For dessert we could do Fruit Cake and Egg Tarts.” They all loved curry and the girls adored Egg Tarts.

 

Urbosa called the girls inside while Link picked up Suna. The girls played with Suna in the living room while Urbosa and Link got dinner and dessert going.

 

They had a simple happy life, neither Link or Urbosa would change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short I know but an ending doesn't have to be long you know, again I enjoyed making this and I know people have enjoyed reading it so I thank you all for reading and wish you well. xD


End file.
